regreso a la academia ninja
by erihiwatari5
Summary: ya paso un año desde que salieron de la academia, pero un pequeño baile de encuentro puede cambiar algunas cosas...como el echo de quien terminara con quien?si quieren saberlo lean mia fic! es un sasusaku, naruhina y un nejiten que lo disfruten ultimo cap
1. aviso!

**Bueno ese es un ****fic**** yo opino ****ke**** bien pero eso les toca comprobar a ustedes**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Después de a ver salido de la academia ninja y a ver cumplido algunas misiones nuestros chicos vuelven a la aldea pero no para descansar si no para una nueva aventura. El equipo 7 (kakashi, naruto, sasuke y sakura) se encontraban en el lugar donde se hicieron genins, kakashi les comentaba sobre un baile…

-un baile??-dicen todos sorprendidos

-pero para qué?-pregunto sakura

-pues hace un año que son ninjas graduados de la academia, así que sus compañeros de la academia decidieron hacerles un baile de hace un año que salieron…lo llamaron el súper baile ninja…-dice kakashi

-se ve que pensaron mucho para el nombre-dice naruto muy sarcástico

-woow!!que bien un baile eso suena a que._- piensa: veré a sasuke en traje de gala que bien!!_

-y yo para que quiero ir?-pregunta sasuke

-no es que quieran ir-dice kakashi-es que van a ir-lo dice muy serio-es obligatorio, van a ir todos los que se graduaron hace un año y hace dos…-sasuke solo hace un gesto de aburrimiento-bueno ya que les quedo claro ese punto hay otra cosa que les tengo que decir

-que otra cosa-dice sakura confundida

-si…-dice kakashi

-y cual es?-pregunta naruto

-pues…se trata…de…

-si..aha…de que-dice naruto

-pues es algo que tal vez no les gustara

-si ya diga que es-dicen naruto y sakura desesperados

-tienen que llevar pareja obligatoria-dice kakashi y todos se caen forma anime

-solo eso!-dice sakura-pero eso no importa, es decir, no es a fuerza de pareja o si?-pregunta sakura

-me temo que si-contesta kakashi-ya que si no!...

-que pasara si no?-pregunta sasuke

-pues…-dice kakashi, todos se quedan esperando, sorprendidos, una respuesta-aran el peor trabajo…

-si cual es?-pregunta naruto

-trabajo comunitario-dice kakashi, y se vuelven a caer forma anime

-pero eso no es nada-dice naruto

-no te creas naruto-dice kakashi-ese trabajo es ser cliente de todos los que trabajan en la aldea, pero sin que te paguen-de repente todos se empiezan a imaginar cómo le aria, después se asustaron y aceptaron con gusto, pero avía un pequeño problema, como le aíran para invitar a alguien? Y pero con quien irán?-bueno ya pueden irse a casa, asi si el baile será dentro de 2 semanas asi que vallan buscando pareja, nos vemos!!-y desaparece

-bueno ya me voy-dice sasuke y se va-_**piensa: que **__**perdida**__** de tiempo es este baile…deberíamos hacer misiones en **__**ves**__** de hace**__**r estas ridiculeces, pero, no quiero hacer trabajo comunitario, entonces tener que invitar a alguien**____** tal vez sea a…**_

--------------------

Mientras tanto, naruto y sakura se avían quedado solos…

Naruto piensa: _**debería invitar a sakura al baile, date bayo!!, además somos la pareja perfecta-**_i comienza a imaginarse a él y sakura entrando al baile agarrados de la mano muy felices , y sasuke a un lado enojado, y para variar todos aclamándolos-si si gracias, gracias...-lo decía con una vocecita tonta y sonrojado de las mejillas

Sakura piensa:_** en que estará pensando naruto?-**_se pregunta si misma-_**bueno eso no importa, lo importante es…que…tal vez sasuke me invite al baile, además, somos la pareja perfecta-**_ y comenzó a imaginarse a ella y a sasuke tomados de las manos, entrando a la fiesta, muy felices y para variar todos aclamándolos-hay si qué bonito, que bonito-lo dice muy tierna

Naruto piensa: _**bueno tengo que invitar a sakura, de veras, antes de que sasuke me gane, pero, como le digo?hmm..**____**Pues le tendré que decirle…en este momento, si es perfecto (**_naruto traga saliva mientras sakura seguía en su fantasía)-sa…sakura-sakura no voltea, seguía en su fantasía-quisiera…que…-se pone muy nervioso y empieza a ver el suelo- eto!!...yo- cierra sus ojos-quisiera que fueras al baile con migo…..-lo dice con los ojos cerrados, pero no escucha ninguna respuesta así que los abre-QUUUEEEE!!! SAKURA!! O NO YA SE FUE…!-suspira-que mal!!

-------------------------

Mientras tras tanto sakura caminaba por la aldea buscando a sasuke para no despegarse de él y que no invitara a nadie más, y así la invitara al baile. Pero mientras iba soñando se encuentra con algo muy irónico, ya que vio a cierta rubia persuadiendo a cierto peli negro de ir al baile

Sakura piensa: (muy enojada)_** maldita Ino cerda, que está haciendo con mi sasuke? Sea lo que sea no la **__**dejare**_(corre hacia ella muy enojada)-INO!!-se para frente a ella-que estás haciendo?

-pues que crees -responde Ino-invito a sasuke al baile-sakura al oír eso explota

-NO PUEDES HACER ESO!!!-dice sakura furiosa

-así porque no-contesta Ino

-PORQUE….SASUKE ES MIO, MIO ENTIENDES INO CERDA

-a si pues no lo creo, frente sota, ya que sasuke estaba por aceptar ir al baile con migo-dice Ino y voltea a ver a sasuke-verdad sasuke…-pero ya no estaba-eeh! Sasuke-kun!!!-se enoja-ves por tu enorme frente lo ahuyentaste….

-que dijiste!-contesta sakura muy enojada

-lo que oíste-dice Ino

Mientras tanto shikamaru y choulli iban pasando…

-que problemático es un baile-dice shikamaru mientras caminaba con choulli -además las mujeres son muy problemáticas cuando se trata de esto-choulli asentaba con la cabeza mientras comía una bolsa de papas, pero en ese momento se escuchan unas voces muy familiares, gritando, obvio eran sakura e a Ino peleando. Shikamaru y choulli se detienen y observan como peleaba estas dos chicas…

-frente sota-decía Ino

-cerda-contestaba sakura

-ves como dije las mujeres son problemáticas-dice shikamaru mientras observaba el espectáculo y choulli asentaba con la cabeza

----------------------

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que tenían problemas, ya que la tímida de Hinata quería que su querido naruto la invitara al baile, pero no se atrevía a comentárselo, ya que le daba miedo de la respuesta

Hinata, estaba parada recargada en una pared pensando**: un**_** bail**__**e**__**, quisiera que naruto me invitara, pero, como se lo digo, además no quiero hacer servicio, **__**y naruto-kun…y**____**yo, solo el pensarlo me aterra**__(levanta la mira nota que naruto se acercaba)__**naruto-kun! Hay no que digo, que **__**hago**____(Se esconde tras una pared, solo observa pasar a su amado con los brazos cruzados, pensando y sin notar de que ella estaba a su lado)__** naruto-kun ni siquiera me vio **_(baja la mirada y empieza ver sus pies, pero en eso ve como naruto se detiene y empieza a caminar en reversa…)_**eeh**__**!! Naruto **__**está**__** caminando en reversa, pero ahora que hago**____** Me va a ver **_(naruto seguía caminado hacia atrás, hinata estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, cerro sus ojos y se tapo la boca con sus manos, naruto se paro adelante de ella pero sin verla se incoo i dijo:)

-sii! Ando de suerte me encontré un billete sii!!-dice naruto muy feliz y luego se fue caminado, pero sin notar a hinata, la oji perla solo suspiro, de relajación

--------------------------------------

Pero aun así avía otras personas con sus problemas, si estoy abalando de neji y tenten, ya que tenten no sabía que decirle a neji, y el oji perla solo pensaba en que no quería hacer ese trabajo comunitario y lee no sabía cómo decirle a sakura que si quería ir al baile con ella, todo era muy confuso, los tres estaban en diferentes lugares, lee en el lugar para entrenar, neji en su casa y tenten en su habitación…

Tenten piensa (recuerdo):

_**-chicos vamos a tener un baile donde **__**irán**__** las personas que se acaban de graduar-dice gay muy **__**feliz**_

_**-pero nosotros ya nos graduamos**__** hace dos años**____**-dice tenten**_

_**-**__**si**__** pero hace dos años **__**así**__** que es su segundo **__**así**__** que **__**irán-contesta gay**_

_**-no entiendo-dice tenten**_

_**-entendido-contesta lee-entonces ya se a quien invitare**_

_**-bien dicho-enseña su dedo pulgar-lee-dice gay-pero ahora les **__**daré**__** los detalles….**_

(fin del recuerdo)

-un baile…me pregunto si neji quiera ir con migo….hm… bueno intentare decirle, además soy su única opción, a menos de que quiera hacer el servicio comunitario jajaja-y hace una risita tonta y después se calla y piensa:_** que hare? Quiero que neji me invite, pero, **__**así**__** como es no lo creo-**_ sale de su habitación y de ahí sale de su casa a caminar un poco. Después de unas horas de caminar haciendo nada se encuentra a neji sentado a un lado de un rio-neji-el oji perla voltea

-tenten-dice neji

-que haces aquí?-pregunta tenten mientras caminaba hacia él, después se sienta a un lado de el

-solo estoy pensando-contesta neji

-en qué?-pregunta la castaña pero no obtuvo respuesta- ya se estas pensando en el baile, y a quien vas a llevar y también en que no quieres hacer el trabajo comunitario verdad…-neji se sorprende ya que tenten le avía atinado a todas

-pues…yo…tenten-dice neji mirando a tenten-yo….yo…quisiera-tenten abre sus ojos como plato

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Podrá neji invitar a tenten al baile**

**Sakura ****irá**** al baile con sasuke?**

**O ****tal vez**** será ino? **

**Algún día**** se ****dará**** cuenta hinata que ese billete que recogió naruto era suyo**

**Todas esas repuestas**** y más**** en el próximo ****capítulo****…**


	2. intentando invitarte

**Bueno ****grax**** por los comentarios… espero que les guste este capitulo **

**Intentando invitarte**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_-_pues…yo…tenten-dice neji mirando a tenten-yo….yo…quisiera-tenten abre sus ojos como plato

-si neji que sucede!!-dice tenten

-eto…qui-pero lo interrumpen…

-tenten, tenten hola!!-dice Coco (bueno si han visto raruto sabrán quien es coco, para los que no, Coco es un chico de pelo largo que los sostiene una coleta, castaño, es de la edad de neji y de su ropa…tiene la cinta en su frente usa un pantalón como el de kakashi y una playera negra) corre hacia ellos hasta llegar

-a! Coco, que sucede-dice tenten un poco triste ya que neji estaba a punto de invitarla

-bueno tenten…es que yo quería saber si querías ir al baile con migo-dice Coco, neji se sorprende y tenten abre sus ojos como plato

-bueno yo…-dice tenten y neji se para-espera neji a dónde vas?

-tengo que hacer otras cosas-dice neji escondiendo su mirada-adiós-se va corriendo

-neji…-dice tenten en voz baja

-bueno y que respondes?...-pregunta Coco con una enorme sonrisa

-pues…yo…-dice tenten nerviosa

-vamos, además soy tu única opción, o quieres hacer trabajo comunitario?-pregunta Coco, y la castaña se pone a pensar-porfis!! Porfis!! Y no creo que neji te invite-eso puso a tenten triste, después levanto la mirada

-esta…bien, ire contigo-responde tenten, Coco se pone como loco, pero lo que no sabían es que neji observaba desde un árbol, pero después de que escucho la respuesta de tenten, se fue de ese lugar

--------------------------

La declaraciones inesperadas seguían pasando, lo malo es que algunas no las querían, como por ejemplo hinata tuvo una casi igual que la de tenten. Hinata estaba entrenando con su equipo. Después de entrenar muy duro decidieron ir a comer algo a un pequeño restaurante y…

-oye hinata que vas a pedir?-preguntaba kiba con akamaru en sima

-aah!! No lo se tal vez esto-dice hinata mientras señala algo del menú

-aaah!! Y tu shino?-pregunta kiba

-…..-esa fue la respuesta de shino

-entiendo…-dice kiba con una gota en su cabeza

Terminaron de comer y kiba rompió el silencio

-hinata-dice kiba un poco nervioso

-eh!-hinata levanta la mirada

-bueno…ya que ambos no tenemos con quien ir pues…-lo interrumpe la mesera que le trajo la cuenta

-aquí tiene….-dice la mesera

-gracias-dice hinata aliviada-ah, yo pago-se busca en su bolsillo-yo tengo dinero suficiente-sigue buscando en su bolcillo sin encontrar nada (_**piensa: pero donde los deje**__) Después de unos instantes empieza a recordar:__**sii**__** un billete estoy de suerte **__**sii**__-shima ta-lo dice en voz baja_

-si no tienes dinero yo pago-dice kiba, y hinata acento con la cabeza muy apenada. Kiba paga y salen del restaurante, mientras caminaban-bueno de lo que te iba diciendo-hinata se puso nerviosa, ya que quería que lo invitara naruto, pero no podía negarle a kiba ya que era su amigo-iras al baile con migo….-dice kiba con mucha pena

-hm!...eto…yo-dice hinata muy nervioso-eto…-kiba se da cuenta de que no quería ir con el, pero ni de broma iba a hacer el trabajo comunitario, así que uso su último recurso

-por favor-dice kiba enseñándole a akamaru-mira akamarui quiere que vallas-akamaru pone una cara de perro tierno

-emh!...-hinata ya no sabía que decir asi que no tubo mas remedio que decir…-si!

-yahu!! Ya no aremos trabajo comunitario verdad akamaru-dice kiba y el perro solo ladra-bien bien

Hinata piensa:_** en verdad abre **__**h**__**echo bien**______**naruto-kun!**_

-----------------------

En otro lado las cosas también se complicaban, ya que desde que Sakura se avía peleado con Ino no había visto a sasuke por ningún lado…

Sakura piensa:_** sasuke donde se abra metido, quiero que me invite al baile ,pero, y si ya invito a otra….o si **__**ino**__** lo sonsaco para que la invitara….**_(comienza a imaginarse a ino súper grande con sasuke en una jaula para pájaros, riendo macabramente)_**hay **__**noooo**____** Debo encontrarlo rápido **_(sale corriendo rápido para buscar a su amado)

---------------------

Naruto estaba en su casita planeando algo para poder pedirle a sakura ir al baile, pero parecía que cualquier cosa que planeaba no funcionara…

-kuso!! Y ahora que hago-se queda pensando por unos instantes-ya se! Se lo pediré directamente….no mejor no, lo mas seguro es que me diga que estoy loco y me golpeara, aaaah!-grita-tengo que pensar en algo, espera ahora que me doy cuenta no soy el único que quiere que sakura valla con ellos, hmm!!, haber, primero tenemos a cejotas, que claramente quera a sakura y en segunda a sasuke te no tendrá otra opción que llevarla a ella…hmm!!-se queda otros instantes penando-LO TEMGO!!-agarra una hoja de papel y empieza dibujar a lee-primero tengo que deshacerme de la competencia si….

-----------------

-haaaa! Donde diablos se a metido sasuke-grita ino desesperada, en eso ve a sakura caminando igual de enojada que ella (_**piensa: **__**asi**__** como esta, parece que no **__**a**__** encontrado a sasuke, creo que podre divertirme un poco**__-oye frentesota!-grita ino y sakura voltea-a que no adivinas a quien invito sasuke…_

-ha!...pues dudo mucho que a ti, por ser tan fea, es mas eres horrible-dice sakura muy arrogante

-ha!, bueno tampoco te esperes que te vaya a invitar a ti-dice ino igual de arrogante

-asi y porque no?-pregunta sakura enojada

-eres muy lenta para las noticias niña…sasuke como vio que eras demasiado tonta para el, y como para mi mala suerte yo no estaba, invito a suyumi!-dice ino muy arrogante y sakura se impacta..

Sakura piensa: _**suyumi**__**!, es la chica que es un año mayor que **__**el**__**, será verdad**____** Bueno pero como viene de **__**ino**__**…no lo creo**____**...un segundo sasuke no invitaría a alguien que no conoce!!**_-maldita ino cerda mentirosa

Piensa ino:_** creo que ya me descubrió que es mentira, pero tengo que hacer que suene real **__**asi**__** se alga de sasuke, hasta que me logre invitar**_-creelo o no, es tu problema ya veremos en la fiesta-lo dice muy segura, sakura queda atónita ya que ino lo avia dicho con tanta seguridad, después de oir eso se fue a su casa un poco deprimida…

Piensa sakura: _**será cierto eso**____** No **__**e**__** visto a sasuke **__**asi**__** que podría**__**…(**_agita la cabeza)_**no, no, no, es mentira sasuke no invitaría a alguien que no conoce, Ho!..**__**si**__**?-**_aaaah!-grita-sasuke, no me rendiré iras con migo al baile…

--------------------

Pasaron ya 2 dias y algunos no conseguían pareja para el baile (y otros aun no lo planeaban bien) uno de ellos es shikamaru y choulli, ya que a shikamaru se le hacia problemático y a choulli le daba un poco de pena…

-mierda-dice shikamaru-ya faltan algunos días para el baile, y la verdad me a una pereza hacer el servicio-bosteza-que problemático-en ese momento llega choulli-eh! Choulli, que haces aquí?

-a! shikamaru…-dice choulli un poco triste

-que sucede choulli

-bueno…eto…es que yo…….NO QUIERO HACER TRABAJO COMUNITARIO!!-grita con todas sus fuerzas

-pues invita a alguien-contesta shikamaru

-es que ese es el problema…

-que ya pensaste a quien?-pregunta shikamaru muy curioso

-bueno…si…creo!

-de verdad, que problemático!!

-en verdad si lo es, la persona que quiero invitar

-no me digas que….invitaste a….jajajaja, debe ser una broma ella es la chica más problemática que e conocido en la vida-dice shikamaru, choulli solo pone una cara seria-entonces estás hablando en serio...-choulli acento con la cabeza-bueno es tu decisión

-y…shikamaru, tu ya decidiste con quien vas a ir?-pregunta choulli

-tal vez….mejor será…que aga el trabajo comunitario-choulli se cae forma anime

-pero porque?-pregunta choulli

-es menos problemático que una mujer….-responde

-jaa! Entiendo….

-------------------------

-sii! Esta terminado mi plan, después de dos días de fabricarlo por fin lo termine, ahora solo tendré que actuar jejeje-dice naruto muy macabro

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿****podra****naruto**** hacer su plan?**

**¿Quién será la persona que quiere invitar choulli?**

**¿Por qué a shikamaru se le harán tan problemáticas las mujeres?**

**¿****algun****dia**** se darán cuenta ****ino**** y sakura que sasuke intentaba evitarlas?**

**¿Por qué sasuke no salió en este ****capitulo**

**Todas las respuestas y ****mas**** en el próximo ****capitulo**

**Grax**** por leerlo espero comentarios mil besotes y cuídense todos….**


	3. definiendo parejas

**Hooola****perdon**** x hacerlo tan pequeño pero es que luego se me agotan las ideas ****jeje****…bueno los dejo con este ****capitulo****…**

**Definiendo parejas **

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Naruto iba muy feliz por la aldea ya que su nuevo plan para invitar a sakura estaba completo, el problema ahora era encontrar a lee y a sasuke y evitar que alguien se le acercara a ella hasta que eliminara por completo a su competencia. En primero hiso un kage bushin para que valla con sakura hasta que el se ocupara de encontrar primero a sasuke. Después de 5 horas sin encontrarlo…

-donde diablos estará ese idiota de sasuke, esto me está hartando…-en ese momento ve salir a rock lee de una florería con un ramo de flores rosas en la mano…-quee!!(_**piensa**__**: o no ya va a empezar, bueno tener que empezar mi plan en este momento)**_hola cejotas…-dice naruto muy hipócrita…

-a hola Naruto-dice lee sonrjado

-y…

-y que?-pregunta lee

-para quien son esas flores?-pregunto bien finjido

- a…bueno…yo…-y empieza a balbuciar-son para…

-aha!! Dime para quien-dice con una enorme sonrisa fingida, pero de lo que lee no se dio cuenta es que estaba un bushi atrás del con una enorme jaula

-es para….sakura-chan!!!-despues de que Naruto escucho eso, el clon atrapo a lee en la jaula-e pero que es esto!!-grito dentro de ella…

-no dejare que conquistes a sakura-chan!!-dice muy macabro-yo la llevare al baile, jajaja-se rie muy macabramente, voltea la mirada hacia la reja…-eh! Pero donde se fue…-de repente ve a lee corriendo en dirección a sakura-AAAA!!! No me ganaras-grita Naruto y sale corriendo

-perdóname Naruto-dice lee muy confiado-pero…en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-y hace un konoha senpu…!!

-aaah!!-y Naruto cae al suelo

Mientras tanto lee seguía corriendo, muy confiado de si mismo, pero en eso salen mil narutos tapando a lee

-pero!que!aaaa-dice lee con miles de Naruto enzima

-lo siento cejotas pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, bueno hagan lo que tengan que hacer chicos, nos vemos-y sale corriendo en dirección a sakura

-arg-gruñe-Naruto vuelve!!!-grita

Naruto piensa: _**jiji**__**! Ya me deshice**__** de uno, ahora solo falta encontrar a sasuke para **__**deshacerme**__** de **__**el**____**asi**__** podre invitar a **__**sakua**__**….**_

_**--------------------------------------**_

Mientras tanto en otro lado de konoha abia personas que se arepentian de su decisión, como tenten…

-porque le dije que si a coco? Es lindo pero….AAAA!! YA ME IBA A INVITAR NEJI!! QUE TONTA FUI-lo decía mientras caminaba, levanto la mirada y vio algo muy curioso, a cierto oji perla con una chica desconocida, que por cierto era muy bella bestia de un hermoso kimono rosa, no era ninja, era de cabello castaño claro y de unos ojos verdes claros, eso hiso que tenten se encelara (_**piensa: pero que hace con ella? **__**Por que**__** esta con ella**____** Acaso la va a invitar al **__**baile**____**no**__**…)**_neji levanto la mirada hacia donde estaba tenten, ella lo noto y se escondió en una pared que estaba aun lado de ella…(_**piensa: pero porque me escondo? Eso no **__**deveria**__** de importarme, además yo voy a ir con Coco**____tenten estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que neji estaba aun lado del el_

-tenten-dice neji, tenten solo da un grito de susto-pero que sucede?

-neji, yo, me espantaste, jeje-lo dice muy abergionzada, aun lado de neji apareció esa chica del kimono rosa

-neji, entonces si quedamos para el baile-dece la chica del kimono rosa, mientras mira a tenten-y quien es ella neji?

-mi conpeñaera de equipo-dice neji muy fri

Tenten pinesa:_** solo compañera**_

-bueno, yo soy Yun, mucho gusto-dice la chica del kimono

Yo soy tenten, mucho gusto-dice muy hipócrita

-bueno me voy neji, nos vemos en el baile-dice Yun, y sale corriendo. Neji solo se quedo viendo la expresión en el rostro de tenten, el cual lo escondía

-así que…ella es a la que invitaste para el baile?-pregunta tenten

-hai!-contesta neji

-soka…-dice tenten triste

-bueno…-dice neji, pero tente no interrumpe

-bueno, neji nos vemos, me tengo que ir a…a….-sale corriendo-adiós-neji solo la mira irse

-----------------------------

Mientras, shikamaru caminaba con choulli, discutiendo de la chica que iba a invitar choulli…

-de verdad es un gran problema que quieras invitar a ella…-dice shikamaru

-mmm…-responde choulli

-mejor ve pensando en otra

-demo….yo…-dice choulli algo triste

-bueno, pero te ayudare,-choulli levanta la mirada

-enserio?-pregunta choulli

-si!! Supongo

-si muy bine, y mejor ve empezando, porque ahí viene-dice choulli algo timido, shikamaru solo levanta la mirada y ve a Ino pasar muy preocupada..

-que, pero en este momento?-pregunta shikamaru-yo digo que mejor te esperes a que no este buscando a sasuke, sino seria muy problemático-choulli se pone triste-hai, hai, haya voy-shikamaru camina hacia ella-oye Ino

-que sucede-dice Ino muy grosera

Piensa shikamaru:_** hay**____** Que problemático, **__**tenia**__** que estar de mal humor…-**_bueno es que hay alguien que…

-ya dime si, estoy ocupada…

_**Piensa shikamaru: **__**por que**__** yo**__-es que hay alguien que quiere invitarte al baile…._

-en serio…..-dice muy emocionada-AAAAH!! Diem quien? Es guapo? Es sasuke?

_**Piensa shikamaru: **__**tenia**__** que salir con sasuke….**_-veras, no creo que sea el…además-en ese momento sale sakura con Naruto aun lado

-Naruto deja de seguirme…

-pero porque?-pregunta Naruto

-bueno, es simple intento buscara sasuke, para que me invite…-responde sakura

-ah!-dice Naruto

-que te invite eso es imposible, frente sota-dice ino muy confiada

-y tu por que te metes en mis asuntos ino serda…-dice sakura enojada

-bueno porque ya sabemos a quien invitara sasuke, y esa persona es ami…-contesta ino

-arg!!-gruñe sakura y una pequeña corriente de electricidad sale de los ojos de sakura apuntando a los de Ino

-pero te tuviste que agarrar a la mas problemática-le dice shikamaru a choulli, y el solo baja la cabeza

---------------------------------

En eso, el verdadero Naruto se preparaba para decirle a sakura lo del baile, pero el despistado no se dio cuenta que alguin lo observaba atentamente….

-naruto, ya se esta preparando para decirle a sakura, aah!!-dice hinata con voz muy baja, baja la mirada hacia el suelo y en eso se escucha…

-hola hinata!!!-dice Naruto aun lado de ella

-aaaah!-grita hinata del susto, lo voltea a ver, y su cara y la de el quedaron muy juntas, eso hiso que enrojeciera

-que sucede hinata estas muy roja-le toca la frente-tenras fiebre-eso hiso que hinata se puesiera super nerviosa, y abofetiara a Naruto, para después salir corriendo-creo que si se sentía muy mal

Piensa hinata: _**que tonta soy, ni siquiera puedo acércame a el, y lo peor es que lo **__**abofetie**__(se le sale una pequeña lagrima, en eso choca con neji…)_

-hinata-sama!!-dice neji muy frio, hinata solo levanto la mirada

-gomen!!-y sale corriendo, neji solo la miro irse….

--------------------------------

-bueno entonces si quieres ir-dice sasuke a una chica

-es que….

-nada mas seria por el baile-dice sasuke

-lo he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, el que me invitaras

-solo no te ilusiones si…-dice sasuke muy frio

-hai!

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**¿Quién será esa chica a la que le estaba hablando ****sasuek**

**¿****sera**** sakura u ****Ino****, o tal vez sea….?**

**¿Por qué choulli quiere invitar a ****ino**

**¿Qué le habrá pasado a lee?**

**¿****naruto**** algún ****dia**** efectuara su plan?**

**Todas las repuestas en el próximo ****capitulo****….no dejen de leer hasta la próxima**

**Grax**** por leerlo, y perdón si me tarde es que pues ****ia**** saben…****jeje**** se me olvido subirla…el próximo saldrá en 2 ****dias**** se los prometo ****bye****, dejen ****reviws**


	4. Lo siento yo voy con otra

**Lo siento yo voy con otra**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Pasaron 3 días y parecía que ninguno conseguía la pareja que quería.

-hay no, ya falta una semana para ese estúpido baile-dice shikamaru viendo el cielo-haaa!-suspira-creo que debería ir invitando a alguien, o mejor hago ese estúpido trabajo-en eso escucha algunos pasos, voltea a ver quién era, se trataba de sakura y Coco (piensa:_** pero que harán esos dos juntos?) **_sube la mirada y nota algo muy curioso, era Naruto con una jaula en sima de una casa y con una mirada malévola (_**piensa: ahora que estará pensando) **_sakura se despide de Coco dejándolo solo, pero en cuanto sakura se aparto a una distancia apropiada Naruto ataco, callo con la jaula y lo atrapo

-aaaah!!-grito Coco-pero que es esto…

-jijiji-rie Naruto muy macabro-no te acerques a sakura, yo lo voy a invitar…jeje

-déjame…yo no la iba a invitar…

-eso es lo que quieres que crea!!eh!...eh!...-dice Naruto muy macabro, después saca unos clones y se llevan a Coco en su escondite secreto….

-ja! Naruto ya se volvió un maniático-dice shikamaru-si eso es invitar a una chica no quiero hacerlo…

-hola shikamaru-dice Naruto como si nada hubiera pasado

-Ah!-se asusta shikamaru-pero…valla que rápido cambias…

-oye con quien vas a ir al baile?-pregunta Naruto

-mmm!! Con nadie…creo-responde

-que raro

-y tu por que quieres acabar con la competencia, de todas formas si sakura te rechaza daría lo mismo-dice shikamaru y Naruto se entristece un poco. Shikamaru noto eso-oh! Pero no te desilusiones, tal vez funcione….

-de verdad-dice Naruto-entonces seguiré-se para y se va corriendo-jaja nos vemos!!

-oye…yo no quería decir eso….Naruto…aah! bueno mejor lo dejo así, que problemático-voltea hacia el cielo-que libres y relajantes son las nubes…

--------------------------------

Pasaron 3 dias mas y las cosas seguían igual, Naruto no se atrevía a preguntarle a sakura, sakura no encontraba a sasuke, sasuke solo evitaba ver a ino y a sakura, choulli no tenía el valor para decirle a Ino, lee seguía desaparecido, tenten y hinata se preguntaban si avían hecho lo correcto. En fin todo era un lio, hasta que sin querer se cruzaron dos caminos, los de sakura y los de sasuke

-sasuke-grita sakura al verlo, el pelinegro solo se pone nervioso-que bueno que te veo…-corre hacia el, sasuke para evitarla corre-oye sasuke espera-siguen corriendo, sasuke empieza a dar algunos saltos por toda la aldea y la peli rosa lo seguía, para perderla se dirigió al bosque-sasuke espera, tengo que, tengo que….aaah!!-cuando escucho ese grito, sasuke se paro y se dirigió hacia ella

-sakura…-dice sasuke sin obtener respuesta-sa…ha!-cae a un poso muy profundo, intento usar chacra para sostenerse en las paredes, pero no funciono, estaba demasiado resbaloso. Cayo. Quedo inconsciente por 2 minutos, despertó y vio a cierta peli rosa arriba de el

-sasuke estas bien?-pregunto sakura, sasuke se levanto

-si!-respondió-que es esto?

-bueno al parecer es una mina, pero que hará una en konoha? No entiendo?-sasuke empieza a caminar- hey! Sasuke a dónde vas?

-no es obvio, tenemos que salir de aquí!-contesta muy frio

-bueno si pero-sasuke siguió caminado por unos túneles- espérame-se para y lo sigue

Aunque caminaban, juntos, no avía nada que rompiera el silencio, hasta que sakura hablo

-oye sasuke, no veo nada-dice sakura asustada

-no te preocupes, con mi sharingan se por donde vamos

-a! pero, aun, así no puedo evitar sentir miedo…ah!-se tropieza-au!-se empieza a sobar su tobillo, sasuke la miro, se puso en canclillas y le mostro su espalda, para que ella subiera

-sube-dijo sasuke, la peli rosa solo miraba su espalda

-pero sasuke…

-si no quieres salir de aquí entonces no subas-dijo sasuke, sakura lo miro nueva mente y subió a su espalda. Caminaron por horas sin encontrar la salida, sakura estaba preocupada ya que otra vez estaba siendo una carga para sasuke, asi que intento hacer algo productivo, hablar con él, pero no funcionaba, cada vez que ella le preguntaba algo el terminaba la conversación hasta que…

-ya tienes pareja para el baile?-pregunta sakura

-…..-sasuke no respondió a eso

-si no tienes tal vez podemos ir juntos, no crees….

-……-seguía sin responder

-bueno…ya diem algo….-dice sakura

-la salida hay esta-dice sasuke, sakura levanto la mirada, y se vio una pequeña luz, caminaron hacia ella, hasta que salieron, aunque ya era de noche

-aaah!!, al fin afuera-dice sakura muy aliviada

-te llevo a tu casa-dice sasuke, sakura acento con la cabeza

Mientras caminaban, el silencio invadía alrededor, solo algunos grillos cantar, y el pequeño ruido de la gente al dormir.

-sasuke…-dice sakura, el peli negro voltea-no me has contestado a mi pregunta

-cual…-dice muy inocente

Sakura se enoja un poco-la de, SI QUERIAS IR AL BAILE CON MIGO….

-sakura…-dice sasuke

-si!

-ya llegamos a tu casa

-aaaa!!-sasuke la deja en las escaleras-espera!! Dime por favor….

-sakura!!, yo ya invite a otra persona…-dice sasuke muy frio, la peli rosa quedo completamente atónita. Sasuke se va, y su silueta solo se veía como desaparecía en la obscuridad. Sakura entro a su casa con dificultad, subió a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, humedeciendo sus mejillas

Sakura piensa: _**sasuke, ya **__**tenía**__** pareja, mientras**__**…yo todo este tiempo…mis esfuerzos…no sirvieron en nada, tal vez ino **__**tenía**__** razón….**_- después de eso quedo profundamente dormida….

Al otro día era un caos total ya que faltaban 2 dias para el baile y muchos seguían sin pareja y otros seguían sin poder invitar (Naruto..) y otros no encontraban a sus parejas (tenten…). Sakura caminaba triste por la aldea, sin deseos de encontrarse a nadie, y a la vez para conseguir pareja. Quería preguntarle a Naruto ya que era su única opción pero, curiosamente este dia no lo encontraba. El día terminaba, sakura sin pareja y Naruto no se atrevía a salir por que el seguía pensando que ella seguía buscando a sasuke, la peli rosa caminaba y choca con shikamaru….

-a gomen shikamaru-dice sakura

-eeh!-responde, sakura siguió caminado, se detiene, y voltea hacia shikamaru

-shikamaru-dice sakura, el chico voltea-tienes pareja….-lo dice un poco nerviosa

-ie…-responde-es algo problemático

-soka!-responde sakura

-pero es mas problemático, hacer ese estúpido trabajo-sakura levanta la mirada hacia el

-bueno que tal si vamos juntos….pero…solo por no hacer el trabajo comunitario…que te parece-dice sakura algo confundida, parecía que no sabía lo que decía

-see!-respondió shikamaru-nos vemos en la entrada de la academia

-hai!-responde sakura y shikamaru se va

Naruto escucho eso….se quedo atónito….no sabía qué hacer ahora

Naruto piensa: _**mierda**____** Debí haberme desecho de shikamaru también…ahora como le voy a hacer**____Naruto camino hasta su casa pero en el transcurso se encontró con cierta oji perla, recargada en la pared, perdida en sus pensamientos-__**Hinata**______**Woow**__** tal vez no tenga pareja debería de preguntarle…si eso are….**_

-hola, Hinata-dice Naruto

Hinata piensa:_** eh! Naruto…pero…me está hablando a mí, por qué**___

Naruto llega hacia ella y le pregunta- hola Hinata, oye me preguntaba una cosa, eto…es que no tengo con quien ir…así que quería ver si querías ir con migo-Hinata quedo completamente atónita

Hinata piensa: _**me pregunto….y…yo…yo…a….**__**aaa**__**…**_ (Hinata se desmallo….)

-eeh!, Hinata, estas bien!!

-naruto-kun, me pregunto…-lo decía balbuceando

-aaa! Creo que eso fue un no…que mala suerte….-dice Naruto y se va a su casa

-------------------------

Al otro día, seguía habiendo personas que no tenían pareja, una de ellas era Ino, que por mas que intentaba que sasuke la invitara no lo conseguía, choulli solo la miraba atentamente, escondido, claro, ya que no podía hacer nada para invitarla, lo bueno es que tenía una ventaja, ya que Ino no tenia pareja, en estos momentos iría con quien sea, así que agarro valor, camino hacia ella, se puso en frente y….

-Ino, tengo que decirte algo-dice choulli muy confiado

-hay hola choulli, puedes creer lo no tengo pareja…-dice Ino

-si lo se y por…

-a demás sasuke-kun no me a invitado, que mala suerte

-si y por….

-y lo peor es que ya es mañana, y ya compre el vestido, los zapatos a y la joyas

-bueno pero…

-aaaa!! Lo malo es sasuke ya invito a otra, espero que no sea la maniática de sakura!!

-si e….

-ha! Que mala suerte asi que choulli iras con migo

-no yo…

-no!-contesta ino-bueno tal vez ya encontraste a otra chica, jeje bueno nos vemos, me tengo que ir-y se va, choulli quedo completamente atónito, ya no sabía que decir, cuando ino se alejo choulli exploto

-aaaaaa!!!-grito muy fuerte

--------------------------------------------

-No tengo otra opción tendré que usar mi último palana para no hacer mi trabajo comunitario….si….solo espero que funcione…..-dice Naruto muy macabro, en su casa y en la noche…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿Qué plan tendrá Naruto ahora?**

**¿Por qué sasuke invito a otra chica?**

**¿Qué abra pasado con Coco?**

**¿Quién habrá llevado a Hinata a su casa?**

**¿****Choulli**** encontrara pareja algún día….?**

**Todas las respuestas en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan….nos leemos**

**Grax**** por leerlo, espero ****reviews****bye**** se cuidan **

**Nota: no se enojen si sasuke no va con sakura al baile, todo puede cambiar a la hora de****l****baile****así**** que no me maten tanto en comentarios….****jeje**** XD!!!!!!O.0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grax por no matarme jeje!! Bueno aquí les traigo el otro capitulo**

**Las parejas formadas **

Ya en la noche era la fiesta, todos se estaban preparándose para esa noche, pero avia otros que no podían salir (lee y coco) y además algunos estaban con la tención de con quien iria la pareja que de ciaban (bueno casi todas las mujeres). Mientras tanto coco y lee planeaban algo para escapar del lugar donde los avía encerrado Naruto, era un tipo cárcel con dos celdas separadas, en una estaba lee y en la otra coco

-de donde diablos saco Naruto estas jaula-dice lee coco histérico

-y yo que boy a saber-responde lee-que estás haciendo??-dice volteándolo a ver con una lima intentando romper la jaula

-intento escapar que no lo vez-responde

-aaah! Porque no mejor haces un jutsu o algo por el estilo….!?

-oh!-se para-porque no se me ocurrió eso!!-dice muy feliz-hace una posición de manos y dice-kakeki no jutsu-su puño se hace de metal y rompe la reja y sale corriendo

-OYE ESPERA NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!!-dice lee enojado

-lo siento lee-san, pero tengo que correr y faltan 3 horas para el baile

-QUUUUUE! Y POR ESO ME DEJAS AQUÍ, SOLO TE COSTABA 10 SEGUNDOS SACARME-contesta lee

-bye lee-y corre hacia una puerta, toca el manubrio y una corriente eléctrica lo electrocuta-aaaah!-y cae desmayado

-bueno eso se saca por mal compañero-dice lee un poco feliz por lo que avía pasado

Mientras tanto las chicas, como siempre, se arreglaban para el gran baile, en especial ino y sakura, porque, sakura seguía un poco indecisa en que ponerse e ino no sabía como maquillarse…

-aaaah! No encuentro nada-dice sakura buscando ropa en su closet-porque no compre un vestido, tal vez si no hubiera gastado mi tiempo buscando a sasuke tendría tan siquiera zapatos-para de bsucar, se para y se acuesta en su cama (_**piensa: sasuke… con quien ira al baile)**_voltea hacia el reloj y ya faltaban 2 horas (_**piensa: ya no me queda mucho tiempo, tan siquiera, intentare verme bien para que sasuke me note)**_se para de su cama muy entusiasmada- si solo espera- sale de su cuarto con mucha prisa

Mientras ino se maquillaba de diferentes maneras pero parecía que ni una le salía…

-aaaah! Esto es patético, no puedo maquillarme, tengo el vestido, los zapatos, el peinado, todo…pero, sigo pensando en que pareja llevara sasuke, espero que no sea la tonta de sakura, porque si es asi me lo restregara en la cara todo la noche….

-ino-se escucha una voz a lo lejos

-que sucede mama!-responde

-baja yo te ayudare a maquillarte

-a! si, pero, quisiera intentarlo yo sola

-vamos yo te ayudo-dice su mama

-hai!, sale de su cuarta hacia donde estaba su madre

-hinata…-decia una voz pero no se veía quien

-oye-hinata despierta-decia la mama voz, Hinata empieza a abrir lo ojos lentamente, al principio su vista era borrosa, después se empezó a aclarar, era su hermana aun lado de ella

-hanabi! Nee-san, que sucede, donde estoy-lo dice con dificultad

-en la casa-responde-estabas dormida desde ayer

-eeh!-dice confundida

-si neji te trajo a casa

-neji-san- se levanta lentamente-y donde está ahora

-ya se esta yendo para el baile

-para qué?-dice confundida

-si ya falta una hora-dice hanabi, a Hinata se le abren sus ojos como plato y se levanta muy rápido de su cama, comienza a buscar en su armario ropa, se comienza a cambiara, pero todo muy rápido

-nee-sama!!-dice hanabi riéndose de la actitud de su hermana

-falta una hora para el baile, espero que mi plan funcione-dice Naruto en su casa, arreglándose para el baile-muy bien lo intentare-hace una posición de manos y…..

Ya era la noche del baile, los anfitriones para este evento eran kakashi, gay, kurenai e iruka. También ellos venían de gala kakashi con un traje negro, una corbata negra, unos pantalones del mismo color, una banda en la cabeza pero no de la aldea, con su típica mascarita en la cara y con unos zapatos de gala negros. Kurenai venía de un vestido color rojo hasta debajo de las rodillas, con brillos blancos, unos zapatos del mismo color una diadema en su cabello roja. Iruka venia igual que kakashi y también gay solo que el de traje verde obscuro. Empezaron a llegar barios, llega sakura, muy hermosa se veía, ya que venía de un vestido rosa claro, arriba de las rodillas, unas zapatillas del mismo color pero con cintas de válete que sujetaban sus piernas y con un peinado en chongo su fleco se lo hizo de lado se pinto los labios de roza fuerte y los ojos

-valla sakura que bien te vez-dice ino muy hipócrita

-ah! Ino! Hola tu también-dice sakura apenada, ino venia de un vestido morado, arriba de las rodillas, unas zapatillas altas moradas de pico, muy bien pintada y su peinado de coleta de lado, baja dejándola caer sobre su hombre derecho- y quien es tu pareja-hubo un silencio muy grande y escalofriante

-a…pues-voltea hacia la derecha-ahí esta

-shino?-pregunta sakura

-eh el! Que diga si el-corre hacia shino y le pregunta- oye shino tienes pareja?

-ie-responde

-seamos solo para entrar, que te parece!

-ie

-que porque? Y porque bienes vestido asi-dice ino, shino venia vestido como de costumbre pero ahora con una playera más corta y café-bueno no importa, vamos solo será por una noche, además piensa en ese trabajo comunitario

-de acuerdo

-si!-se va hacia donde esta sakura-si el es mi pareja

-aaah!-lo dice con una gotita en la cabeza _**(piensa: se ve que lo acaba de conseguir)**_

Mientras tanto neji esperaba a su pareja, yun, pero no llegaba, volteaba hacia ambos lados para ver si llegaba, pero voltea hacia su derecha y sus ojos no podían quitar su vista de esa bella chica, obvio era tenten, venia con un hermoso vestido azul turquesa arriba de las rodillas, con brillantes color blancos, zapatos de tacón color azul en forma de chanclas, un penado de dos trenzas, abajo, que caían en sus dos hombros, pintada de la cara y con un pequeño bolso azul

-neji-dice la castaña-hola-ella también no pudo evitar ver como se veía tan bien con su traje color blanco

-hola-dice neji nervioso

-y…esperas a yun?-pregunta

-a hai!, pero parece que no llega-dice neji

-a… pues también parece que Coco no llega-responde

-si-dice neji, después hubo 7 segundos de silencio

-yo!-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

-a que sucede neji-dice tenten

-bueno ya que….que….-y una voz desagradable lo interrumpe

-neji…neji-era yun vestida con un vestido rosa claro, tacones y su cabello suelto con unos broches-perdón por llegar tarde

-a no es problema-responde neji, tenten solo escondió su mirada, Yun toma de su brazo a neji y lo jala

-bueno vámonos-dice Yun

-pero….-dice neji volteando a ver a tenten, en eso un chico llega gritando el nombre de la castaña

-tenten….tenten-dice Coco, vestido de un traje verde claro

-a! Coco-hola-dice tenten algo feliz

-valla que hermosa te vez tenten-dice Coco muy feliz

-a arigato-voltea a ver a su cara-pero por que tienes curitas en la cara?

-aah! Es una larga historia….

-aaah! Bueno vamos a acercarnos a la puerta

-hai-dice Coco y se van

-porque Hinata no llega-dice kiba-más vale que llegue, no quiero hacer ese trabajo comunitario-de entre las personas sale una chica de vestido blanco debajo de las rodillas, su cabellos suelto y un poco maquillada, pero aun así se veía muy hermosa-valla se ve bien-dice kiba en voz baja, el iva con un traje azul del color de su chamarra que usa diario

-gomen-dice Hinata al llegar con kiba-se me hiso un poco tarde-dice Hinata exhausta

-bueno, eso no importa, el punto es que llegaste-dice kiba

Todos estaban un poco despistados en eso se escucha una voz que hace callar a todo

-muy bien parece que ya son todos, ahora parejas hagan una fila para registrarse-dice kakashi, kurenai estaba sentada en una silla con una tabla en las mano. La primera pareja que se registro fue neji y Yun, la segunda fue shikamaru y sakura, la tercera ino y shino, la cuarta fue tenten y Coco, la quinata Hinata y kiba, la sexta choji y una chava de relleno, la séptima sasuke y suyumi (la chica que mencionaba Ino) y la octava Naruto y….

-naruto quien es ella-dice kurenai con una gota en la cabeza

-aa! Es mi amiga saki!-dice Naruto muy nervioso (en realidad era un clon y a ese clon le hiso el jutsu sexi)

-ah! Nunca la avia visto-dice kurenai

-ah!...eto…es que es….nueva…si es nueva-responde muy nervioso

-nueva?-pregunta-pero….

Iruka piensa (_**ese Naruto y su estúpido jutsu sexy voy a….) **_kakashi lo detiene con su mano-pero kakashi esto va en contra de las reglas-kakashi solo sonríe

-vamos a ver qué pasa-dice kakashi, iruka se detiene y suspira

Naruto paso desapercibido, después de que todos se inscribieron kakashi empezó a hablar

-estas son las parejas definidas, asi estarán toda la noche ahora les explicare las reglas….-dice kakashi muy serio, hubo un silencio algo escalofriante….

**¿Cuáles serán las nuevas reglas?**

**¿seran igual de absurdas que las demás?**

**¿Cómo kurenai cayó ante el nuevo plan de Naruto?**

**¿sera que este plan si funciono?**

**Todas las respuestas en el próximo de Naruto, hasta la próxima….**

**Grax por leerlo, perdón si me tarde pero con eso de los exámenes X! me atarugo jaja bueno espero tener el próximo rápido ok bye…..**


	6. el tan esperado baile ninja

**Hoooola!! Bueno aquí les traigo este cap ke va a estar bueno (creo!) disfrútenlo**

**El baile**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**En el capitulo anterior……**

**-estas son las parejas definidas, asi estarán toda la noche ahora les explicare las reglas….-dice kakashi muy serio, hubo un silencio algo escalofriante…**.

**--**

-primera regala: bailar….-todos se cayeron en forma anime

-creo que eso era obvio-dice sakura

-segunda regla: no pueden invitar a bailar a otra persona que no sea a su pareja a bailar

-que….no es justo…..bueno no importa mucho…..-decían toda la multitud

-tercera regla: no pierdan a su pareja

-y eso por que?-pregunta shikamaru

-bueno, la respuesta es simple este no es un baile común y cualquiera, también es una prueba que les hacemos nosotros los anfitriones para evaluarlos-dice kakashi muy serio

-pero yo creí que solo era una baile normal-dice sakura

-parece que no lo es-responde shikamaru

-y ultima regla y las esencial-dice kakashi, la atmosfera que se formaba alrededor de todo eso, era pesada, fría y tenebrosa….-no desobedezcan las reglas o les aplicaremos el trabajo comunitario….

-esa no es regla mas bien es un aviso-dice Ino

-no es una regla, mira-saca una piedra gigante donde venían escritas las reglas-lo dice la pierda-dice kakashi mientras otra vez todos caen forma anime…..

-bueno continuemos esta para acabar pronto con este estúpido baile-dice shikamaru

-muy bien pueden entrar-dice gay abriendo las puertas de la academia, una luz segó a todos mientras entraban, todos esperaban lo peor, abren los ojos y era un simple salón con globos una mesa grande en medio con ponche y vasos, una estatua de hielo con el símbolo de konoha, luces de colores que alumbraban todo el salón, cillas alrededor del salón y un dis joker (qué diablos hace ahí no me pregunten ni yo sé  jeje)

-con que esta es el famoso salón, valla me esperaba algo mejor-dice Ino desilusionada

-bueno que esperan pueden comenzar-dice kakashi-toca DJ-dice señalando al DJ ( ok ya se ya me Salí de la realidad pero, como bailaban entonces jeje)

La música empezó a sonar, pero nadie daba el primer paso, lo único que hacían era conversar entre ellos. Sakura no podía evitar ver a la pareja de sasuke y preguntarse que tenia ella que no tenia sakura

Sakura piensa:_** pero quién es esa tipa que invito sasuke, creo que es la que dijo Ino, debi creerle, pero no es ni bonita, tiene el cabello negro largo hasta las rodillas muy bien peinado, un vestido de escote azul fuerte unos ojos azules y unas tontas zapatillas abiertas azules, básicamente es…..aa demonios es perfecta**_

-oye sakura-dice shikamaru

-eh! Que sucede-dice triste

-te gusta bailar?-pregunta

-eeh! Si, por que?

-bueno es que no pienso hacerlo-lo dice muy seguro, pasaron unos segundos

-bueno si no quieres hacerlo no lo agás-dice sakura muy tranquila__

-que alivio porque….-shikamaru ve la expresión de enfado de sakura, después alzo la mirada y mira a sasuke en el centro de la pista con su pareja y aun lado de ellos otras parejas mas _**(shikamaru piensa: creo que esto no va bien)**_

_**(sakura piensa: esto no se va a quedar asi!!)**_ toma del brazo a shikamaru y lo jala al centro de la pista a un lado de sasuke

-sabia que esto no iba bien-susurra shikamaru-por que las mujeres son tan problematicas

--

-sakura ya dio el primer paso, yo no me quedare atrás-dice Ino, voltea a ver a shino-oye shino que te parece si bailamos un poco!!-dice en forma de corito

-ie-contesta muy fríamente

-que! Pero es un baile tenesmos que bailar es la primera regla-dice ino intentado convencerlo

-si lo dice pero yo decidiré cuando-y fue lo último que dijo

-mmm…que pesado-murmura Ino

--

__

_**(piensa kiba: bueno tengo que bailar para no hacer ese trabajo comunitario pero no se bailar, bueno no creo que Hinata tampoco)-**_oye Hinata!-dice un poco tímido

Hinta contesta algo distraída-eh!

-bailamos?-pregunta un poco sonrojado, después mira lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido blanco

-eh! Hai-dice muy normal

-bueno-kiba la toma de la mano y la jala la pista de baile

--

Naruto se encontraba bailando con su jutsu sexy

-esto es aburrido-dice Naruto-no es muy divertido bailar con migo mismo, y platicar con migo y además traerme ponche a mi-voltea y ve sakura bailando aun lado de sasuke y enfrente tenía a shikamaru parado-que coraje me debí deshacer de shikamaru-de repente una chica tropieza sin querer con el, Naruto por cortesía la sujeta-estas bien

-hai-contesta la chica, Naruto baja la mirada para darse cuenta de que era Hinata, que por cierto hiso que se sonrojara un poco por su belleza, Hinata hiso lo mismo-aa! Gomen-dice mientras se aleja un poco de Naruto

-woow! Hinata se ve muy linda-dice Naruto feliz

-oye estas viendo a otra verdad-dice el sexy jutsu de Naruto

-que no para nada-dice Naruto-eh! Pero yo no te tengo que explicar nada tu eres yo

- a! ahora no soy nada mas que tu-dice indignada

-de que hablas-contesta

-me boy-mientras se va directito al baño de mujeres

-que a donde vas –dice Naruto persiguiéndola, y la puesta del baño de mujeres lo para-oye abre, oye!!

--

-que buena suerte la mia ahora solo estaré contigo bailando no neji-dice Yun agarrando del brazo a neji

Neji no responde

-bueno seguimos bailando-dice Yun y continuaron bailando. Pero neji por alguna razón no podía dejar de ver a tenten bailando muy feliz con Coco

Tenten sintió la mirada asi que decidió seguir bailando como si no notara a neji.

--

-sasuke estoy feliz de baila contigo, y de que me hayas invitado-dice suyumi

-ya te lo dije desde un principio, que no quiero tener nada relacionado con tigo-dice sasuke muy frio

-si, si ya lo se pero asi soy la chica mas envidiada de la aldea, pero hay algo que no me queda claro-dice muy curiosa-porque me invitaste a mi y no a sakura tu compañera de equipo?

-eso note incumbe-responde

-de acuerdo, que frio!-suyumi voltea a ver a un lado de sasuke y pudo ver a una pelirosa espiando un poco la conversación y aprovecho el momento para abrazar a sasuke-OH! SASUKE ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE ME HAYAS INVITADO-lo dice gritando, sakura empezó a ponerse muy celosa que la mano de shikamaru que la tenia en su mano la apretó fuerte mente

-hay!-dice del dolor-y yo porque me vine a meter en esto-dice shikamaru

--

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del salón kakashi, gay, kurenai e Iruka conversaban muy seriamente

-parece que se divierten-dice kurenai

-si pero no por mucho-responde kakashi mientras gay e Iruka reian un poco macabro pero bajo

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**¿Qué se trairan entre manos los anfitriones?**

**¿Cómo lidiara Naruto con su colon o mas bien dicho consigo mismo?**

**¿Por qué sasuke no invito a sakura?**

**¿Por qué neji no deja de mirar a tenten?**

**¿Por qué kiba se sonrijo al ver a Hinata?**

**¿sera que le gusta?**

**¿Por qué sigo haciendo tantas preguntas?**

**Casi todas las respuestas en el próximo cap no se lo pierdan**

**Dejen reviews!! Ok si no mejor n0 lean, olvídenlo ia lo leyeron bye cuídense **


	7. el comienzo del amor!

**grax por los reviews bueno los dejo con este cap ke es donde viene el comienzo del romance!! Wajaja XD!!**

**primer paso del amor**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**Mientras tanto en el otro lado del salón kakashi, gay, kurenai e Iruka conversaban muy seriamente**

**-parece que se divierten-dice kurenai**

**-si pero no por mucho-responde kakashi mientras gay e Iruka reían un poco macabro pero bajo**

Sakura y shikamaru avían bailado mucho, cosa que a shikamaru le desagradaba; y en cambio sakura solo lo hacia para intentar darle celos a sasuke, pero no funcionaba mucho.

-eto…sakura-dice shikamaru un poco cansado

-si que sucede shikamaru-dice algo despistada, ya que sus ojitos verdes solo estaban pegados a sasuke y a su odiosa pareja Suyumi

-podemos descansar, esto me resulta muy problemático

-eh! Claro shikamaru….-pero antes de que la pelirosa completara la oracion una vocecita chillona e irritable se escucho…

-sasuke, me podrías traer un poco de ponche-dice Suyumi en forma de coro. Sasuke no respondió solo se dirigió a la mesa de ponches para traerle uno. Eso hizo explotar a sakura

**(shikamaru piensa: creo esto va a seguir asi toda la noche)**

Sakura voltea tiernamente-oye shikamaru

**(shikamaru piensa: creo que esto no me va a gustar)**

-me trairias un poco de ponche-lo dice tan tierno que ni shikamaru podia rechazar una carita tan angelical como la de ella (aha!!)

Shikamaru suspira intentando relajarse-hai!-mientras se dirige hacia los ponches, dejando a Suyumi y a sakura solas (error XD)

Sujumi primero empezó a mirarla (ajam barrerla), sakura no podía evitar esa mirada tan frívola, pero no podía hacer otra cosa mas que ignorarla. Suyumi al ver eso dio el primer paso

-eh hola, este creo que tu eres sakura o me equivoco?-dice Suyumi con una sonrisa tan falsa

_**(sakura piensa: es una maldita hipócrita!! La detesto!!)**_-hola si soy sakura y tu eres Suyumi verdad?-pregunto con la misma hipocresía que la de hace un rato

-si!!-respondió Suyumi. Un silencio escalofriante, unas miradas de odio y unas sonrisas falsas es lo que se presentaba en ese lugar, pero, algo rompió el silencio, un baso salio desde el hombro de Suyumi, era sasuke.

-toma-dice sasuke entregándole el baso a su pareja

-gracias sasuke que lindo eres-dice Suyumi recibiendo el baso. Sakura bajo la mirada. Sasuke no pudo evitar el no verla, se veía tan distinta, tan arreglada y sofisticada, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, pero lo que mas pudo ver fue su mirada de tristeza, 

sasuke se acerco a ella lentamente, sakura solo pensaba en lo tonta que era, el pelinegro acaricio un poco su cabello para luego decir

-sakura-la peli rosa levanto la mirada, sasuke le mostró un baso de ponche-toma-dijo algo tierno. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-pero…-dice sakura tomando el vaso de ponche de sasuke-arigato-fue lo único que dijo. En cambio Suyumi estaba que reventaba de celos, sakura noto eso e hizo una expresión de victoria

--

-No puedo creer que sakura me haya convencido para traerle un ponche-dice shikamaru mientras servia un ponche, se voltea para dirigirse con sakura pero al momento de voltear choca y tira el ponche-a gomen-lo dice mirando el baso y el ponche derramado,

-ha! Tu siempre tan así-dice la chica con quien choco, shikamaru inmediatamente reconoció la voz, subió la mirada mientras observaba un kimono negro de un gran escote, hasta que alcanzo a ver su rostro, abre sus ojos como plato y dice

-tu! Pero que haces aquí?-dice confundido

--

Mientras tanto en la puerta de el baño de mujeres…..

-oye cuando piensas salir del baño-dice Naruto desesperado

-no saldré hasta que prometas no mirara a nadie-dice el jutsu sexy de Naruto

-hai, hai, yo prometo no mirara a otras chicas

-en verdad en verdad

-si en verdad en verdad-contesta Naruto, la chica se digno a salir

-bueno que te parece ya llegue-lo dice con una voz tan sensual, pero para la su mala suerte Naruto miro a sakura y se quedo un poco embobado, eso hizo que la chica ardiera en celos-bueno si no me vas a prestar atención me boy-y se mete al baño rápidamente a llorar otra vez

-aaa no mate!! Por favor oye-dice Naruto golpeando la puerta del baño de mujeres-regresa, oye!! Aaa! Si ago otro jutsu sexy se percataran de eso asi que no puedo hacer otro que horror porque me pasa estoooo!!

--

-kakashi creo que ya es hora-dice gay

-no déjalos divertir un poco mas, además todos están bailando muy felices-contesta kakashi muy serio

-si de acuerdo-dice gay

--

-y ya es hora de bailar-dice Ino en un lado del salón sentada con Shino

-ie-contesta shino

-ammm!

--

Mientras tenten y Coco bailaban….

-tenten que te parece si tomamos un descanso-dice coco con la respiración un poco agitada

-si claro-responde tenten. Coco y Tenten se sientan en una de las sillas

-o claro, Tenten quieres un poco de ponche?-pregunta Coco

-amm!! Si gracias-coco se dirige un hacia la mesa de ponches, pero, en el camino se cruzo con cierto ojiperla, Coco paso como si nada pero neji no pudo esconder su 

mirada un poco celosa, neji tenia un baso de ponche en la mano, tenia tantas ganas de tirárselo en su estúpido traje para mancharlo y que se viera tan ridículo, pero no tubo mas remedio que controlarse e irse de nuevo con Yun. Coco noto sus sentimientos y una leve sonrisa de victoria se formo en su rostro.

-Coco, Coco-gritaba la castaña para llamar su atención, neji volteo al lugar donde gritava la chica

-oh! Tenten ya te traigo tu ponche-dice Coco mientras caminaba hacia ella. Le da el baso de poche

-hay muchas gracias Coco que lindo eres-dice tenten recibiendo el baso

-jajaja- rie Coco apenado. Neji solo cierra sus puños y regresa con su pareja. Tenten noto eso y su mirada cambio

_**(tenten piensa: creo que no es tan divertid poner celoso a neji)**_una pequeña lagrima cae del suave rostro de la castaña

-tenten te sucede algo?-pregunta Coco al ver esa pequeña lagrima

Tenten se seca esa lagrima y dice-no! Es solo una pequeña basura en mi ojo no hay de que preocuparse-despues de aver dicho eso regresan a sentarse a las cillas

--

Mientras tanto kiba y hinata intentaban bailar (cosa que no les salía muy bien)

-hay un ambiente muy raro en este lugar-dice kiba mirando a todos lados, en eso su mirada cruza con Hinata, kiba no pudo evitar no sonrojarse y no despegar su mirada de ella

-eh! Que sucede kiba-dice Hinata tan inocente

-no nada-y aparta su mirada de ella-bueno tengo que ir al baño!!

-si creo que yo también-los dos se dirigen al baño (no piensen mal kiba al de hombres y Hinata al de mujeres) Hinata llega al baño y ve a cierto rubio pegarla a la puerta desesperadamente intentando convencer a su pareja de que saliera

-naruto-kun-dice Hinata muy tímida y bajo que apenas Naruto pudo escucharlo

-eh! Hola Hinata-dice Naruto volteándola a ver detenida mente _**(Naruto piensa: valla ahora que la veo mejor se ve muy bonita!!)**_Naruto se sonrojo un poco al verla. Hinata se sentía observada por el asi que no lo pudo mirar a la cara, estaba nerviosa se veía tan guapo asi

-amm! Eto…-dice Hinata jugando con sus dedos como siempre

-si Hinata que sucede-dice Naruto

-es que tengo que pasar al baño –dice Hinata

-aaa…!!sii lo siento Hinata-dice Naruto mientras se quita de la puerta

-arigato-contesta la ojiperla mientras pasa al baño, despuesde 5 segundos se escucha un grito ya Hinata sale volando por la puerta del baño, Naruto se avienta para agarrarla

-nadie puede entrar al baño hasta que Naruto me diga que solo me mirara a mi y además que lo cumpla!!-grita el jutsu sexy de Naruto, el rubio solo suspira, después se da cuenta de que tenia a Hinata entre sus brazos el chico baja la cabeza y cruza miradas con Hinata se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, los dos sonrojados (mas Hinata que Naruto) y después Naruto se va acercando a su rostro levemente, al igual Hinata, parecían imanes los dos se atraían suavemente, sus respiraciones se unina cadavez mas, el corazón de Hinata empezó a latir muy rápido cadavez que se acercaba a el, se sonrojaba cada vez mas, estaba tan nerviosa que solo grito un poco y Naruto dejo de cargarla, el chico confundido se separo de ella y se dirigió al baño

-naruto-kun!-fue lo único que dijo mientras lo veía irse

--

-oye sasuke!-dice Suymi mientras bailaban-que te parece esta música o no que es muy linda?-pregunta

El pelinegro no respondió

-sasuke, sasuke, SASUKE-grito

-que!-contesto

-ya me estoy cansando

-entonces siéntate

-no de eso, estoy harta de que no me prestes atención y de que te la pases viendo a sakura y finjas que me escuchas

-ha!-suspira- Ya pareces el clon de Naruto

-no-lo agarra firmemente de los hombros y lo mira a los ojos-quiero que me digas exactamente porque me invitaste a mi y no a sakura, bueno que no hay mucha diferencia solo te la pasas viéndola y….-sasuke la interrumpe

-quieres que te diga-lo dice muy serio-hay una muy buena razón y lo diga para que dejes de molestar con ese tema-Suyumi sonríe, sasuke solo la ve firmemente al igual que ella. Se miraron por un tiempo muy fijamente, la mirada de sasuke no cambiaba era igual de fría, la sonrisa de victoria de suyumi seguía en su despreciable pero bien cuidado rostro y……..

--

-muye bien ya es hora-dice kakashi muy serio

-ham! Alfin vamos a tener un poco de diversión eeh!-dice kurenai

-pero no será un poco cruel?-pregunta Iruka

-tonterías ellos son jóvenes resistirán, además el poder de la juventud arde en ellos-dice gay emocionado

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**¿Qué será eso cruel que planean los anfitriones?**

**¿sasuke alfin revelara el verdadero secreto de porque no invito a sakura?**

**¿Naruto algún dia se dará cuenta de que a la que quiere es a Hinata?**

**¿neji y tenten algún dia dejaran de hacerse mensos y empezaran una buena relación?**

**¿Por qué nadie se a dado cuenta de que falta lee en la fiesta?**

**Casi todas la respuestas i mas!! En el próximo de Naruto no se lo pierdan!!**

**Jaja grax por los comentarios eso me anima a terminarlo jeje**

**Inner: mentirosa!!**

**Io: ke si!! Bueno nos leemos biie!! Un beso a todos **


	8. primer beso!

**Bueno muxas grax por los reviews bueno en este kap viene el primer besoo! Si kieren averiguarlo empiecen a leerlo pero ia!! Jiji!!XD!**

**Primer beso!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**En el cap anterior:**

**-quieres que te diga-lo dice muy serio-hay una muy buena razón y lo diga para que dejes de molestar con ese tema-Suyumi sonríe, sasuke solo la ve firmemente al igual que ella. Se miraron por un tiempo muy fijamente, la mirada de sasuke no cambiaba era igual de fría, la sonrisa de victoria de suyumi seguía en su despreciable pero bien cuidado rostro y……..**

**--**

**-muy bien ya es hora-dice kakashi muy serio**

**-ham! Alfin vamos a tener un poco de diversión eeh!-dice kurenai**

**-pero no será un poco cruel?-pregunta Iruka**

**-tonterías ellos son jóvenes resistirán, además el poder de la juventud arde en ellos-dice gay emocionado**

**--**

-bueno cuando vas a empezar a explicarme-dice Suyumi con una expresión muy arrogante

-bueno….aaa….-sasuke suspira-es que yo…

-por que tan nervioso Sasukito, ya explícame por que no invitaste a sakura y a mi si!-vuelve a decirlo con la misma arrogancia, mientras se miraban. Sakura alcanzo a escuchar un poco de su conversación, solo los miraba intentando escuchar la respuesta de los labios de sasuke, pero solo miraba los labios de sasuke moverse sin ella poder descifrar lo que decían

**(sakura piensa: pero que le estará diciendo? Porque se lo susurra al oído? Sasuke….porque?)**

**--**

Al mismo tiempo en otro lado del salón, en la mesa de ponches….

-pero tú qué haces aquí?-se preguntaba shikamaru mientras veía el rostro de su amiga (creo ke ia saben kien es!! XD!)era temari.

-pues vine aquí a hacer una misión y me tope con este baile, kakashi-sempai dijo que me podía quedar, aunque yo no cumpliera con las reglas-dice Temari con la misma expresión en su rostro

-aah!-dice shikamaru sin poder captar lo que decía-bueno y estas en este baile!

-no en realidad soy un espejismo, obvio si! Que te sucede

-ah! Nada- _**(shikamaru piensa: creo que me estoy idiotizando) la mira otra vez para ver su esplendorosa figura**_. Temari lo nota

-que tanto me vez?-le pregunta

-aah! No nada-responde shikamaru mientras quitaba su vista de ella y miraba el vaso de ponche-a!, es cierto le tengo que llevar esto a sakura

-aah! Con que ella es tu pareja

-see-responde muy "x"

-valla si que te gusta meterte en problemas-dice Temari

-hmm!-fue lo que respondió

--

-solo por eso me invitaste-dice suyumi cuando sasuke le termina de susurrar al oído

-si-responde sasuke con la cabeza

-ha!-exclama-no me lo creo, sasuke eres un tonto!-en ese momento sasuke frunce el seño-además no te creo

-es tu decisión creerme o no-dice el pelinegro muy serio

_**(sakura piensa: que tanto estarán hablando esos dos? Por que shikamaru no me trae mi ponche) lo decía mientras miraba la mesa de ponches**_

Sasuke estaba mirando hacia otro lado, y Suyumi lo llamo-sasuke-lo dice cantado-sasuke voltea

-que qui…-en ese momento suyumi se acerca a el la sujeta muy fuerte y….lo besa….., sasuke abre sus ojos como palto, sakura voltea y una pequeña lagrima cae humedeciendo su rostro, quitándole un poco de maquillaje y soltando el vaso de ponche que sasuke le avía dado

--

-bueno le boy a dejar el vaso a sakura-dice shikamaru despidiéndose de Temari, camina unos pasos y ve a sakura agarrándose fuertemente sus manos en su pecho, con algunas lagrimas en su rostro-eso solo significa una cosa-voltea hacia donde esta sasuke y ve el beso de el pelinegro y Suyumi-esto va mal.

Sasuke se quita de ella y la empuja para apartarla. Suyumi solo ríe. El pelinegro voltea hacia donde esta sakura, la chica tenía sus ojos abiertos como plato, cubiertos de lagrimas, sasuke dio un paso hacia donde estaba ella, sakura dio uno para atrás alejándose de el

-sakura-dice sasuke muy tierno

_**(piensa sakura: no es cierto!. inner sakura: sasuke beso a suyumi. sakura: no es cierto. Inner sakura:si lo hisio sakura: nooo)**_-nooo-grita y sale corriendo se ese lugar

-sakura-repitió sasuke muy triste

-jeje-se oia la risa de suyumi un poco baja-aaa-después un grito de la misma persona-sasuke voltea pero la chica ya no estaba

-suyumi?-se pregunto sasuke

--

-ya esta comenzando-dice kakashi mientras veía a algunas personas desaparecer-el verdadero baile ninja está comenzando!

-creo que debieron aver recordado la segunda regla: no pierdan a su pareja-dice kurenai

--

-ya podemos bailar-dice Ino sentada en la misma silla junto a shino

-ie-responde

-mmmm-contesta muy enfadada-pero porque?

-no lo as notado-dice shino muy serio (como siempre xb)

-el que?

-el numero de parejas que avía en un principio ya no es el mismo ahora ya es mas reducido

Ino voltea a los lados y era cierto ya parecía haber menos personas de las que había en un principio-pero eso que tiene que ver con que no bailemos?-pregunta enojada

Shino decidió no contestar esa pregunta….

-sabia que solo era una tontería!!-dice Ino, después de uno segundos ve a una peli rosa salir corriendo de la pista de baile con algunas lagrimas en su rostro-sakura!

--

Mientras tanto en el baño de los hombres, Naruto se lavaba la cara mientras lograba asimilar lo que abia pasado, el rubio se perdió en sus pensamientos, agito la cabeza y se volvió a lavar la cara, agarro una toalla y se seco la cara. Después de eso se escucho que alguien le jalaba al baño, sale Kiba de ese lugar

-kiba?-dice Naruto

-eh!-alza la cabeza hacia Naruto-Naruto! Hola, como te va con tu chica?

-ah! Pues….nada bien-contesta muy decaído

-jajaja-kiba ríe, después nota una expresión confundida en su rostro-que sucede? Ya no andas con la misma hiperactividad de siempre

Naruto ajita la cabeza diciendo que no!!-estoy bien jajaja te lo asuguro-lo dice emocionado

-aah! Bueno me boy-dice kiba mientras sale del baño poco convencido

-si adiós-responde, con la mano se despide-uff!-suspira-por que de repente Hinata apareció por mi cabeza? Casi la beso!! Aaaaa……!!-en ese momento va entrando sasuke al baño. Se miran los dos a los ojos por un instante y….-sasuke pero que haces aquí?

-es el baño tarado, puedo entrar cuando quiera-responde sasuke

-hm! Y que no estabas con tu amiguita suyumi!?-dice Naruto. Sasuke se quedo quieto al oir eso-que! Por que no respondes oye!hmm…ya se, se dieron un enorme beso apasionado que te dejo impactado y aun no lo asimilas!!jajaja-lo dice con un tono burlón

-hm!-lo piensa por un rato-no digas estupideces dobe!

-dobe serás tu!!-responde Naruto enojado-bueno ya me boy, yo si tengo a mi pareja que me espera

-quien? Tu jutsu sexy si! No puedo creer que kakashi se la allá creído

-am!me boy-y sale Naruto del baño enojado, pero cuando sale topa con cierta ojiperla, los dos se miraron nuevamente, Naruto se sonrojo (y ahora mas que Hinata XD!!) y sale corriendo de ese lugar

-parece que Naruto-kun me esta evitando-dice Hinata con sus manos en el peño y con sus ojos mirando hacia sus pies, triste y un poco insegura

-oye Hinata-le grita kiba-pero que haces ahí vámonos a bailar

-ha…hai!-responde y se va con kiba, pero volteando a ver atrás…

--

-bueno creo que ya hemos descansado lo suficiente no tenten?-pregunta Coco, pero ella no responde-tenten! Tenten! Oye!

-eh! A dijiste algo coco?-pregunta la castaña

-am! No nada_** (piensa coco: parece que esta pensando en neji, bueno yo are que se lo borre de la cabeza por esta noche!)**_ ah! Tenten te gustaría bailar otra vez? Bueno si quieres, es que pues es un baile y….-lo interrumpe

-Coco-dice tente boletándolo a ver

-ha..hai! que sucede?

-tengo que ir al baño, te molestaría esperarme aquí?

-aah! No para nada ve!-responde, la chica se para de su asiento y camina hacia el baño, neji noto hacia donde se dirigía asi que la siguió. Tenten se paro antes de llegar al baño

-por que diablos me sigues?-pregunta tenten a neji

-hm!-neji se sorprende de que ella se halla dado cuenta-no te estaba siguiendo yo solo iba al baño

-aah! Pero da la casualidad que el baño de hombres esta en diferente dirección que el de mujeres, ya dime por que me sigues-lo dice con un tono de enojo, tenten voltea para verlo a los ojos

-por que estas tan enojada con migo?-Pregunta neji con un tono de voz muy alto

-yo…n..no estoy enojada con tigo-lo dice nerviosa- además yo no soy el que se pasa coqueteando con su pareja!!

-pero de que hablas, SI YO EN UN PRINCIPIO TE IBA A IMBITAR AL BAILE!!-dice neji gritando

-COMO QUE…que!?-dice confundida-pero…me ibas a invitar al baile?-tenten se queda atónita, neji se sonrojo un poco de las mejillas y se fue acercando a ella lentamente, la tomo de sus hombros, la acerco a su pecho y la abraso muy fuerte-neji!-lo dice pausado

-tenten te quiero!-dice el ojiperla con un poco de esfuerzo, la chica solo abre sus ojos como plato!! En ese momento Coco voltea….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿sera sierto lo que esta pasando?**

**¿acaso neji le esta declarando sus sentimientos a tenten?**

**R: PS SI NO!! JEJE**

**¿Qué estará pasando con Naruto?**

**¿sera que los sentimientos de sasuke se estén abriendo hacia los de sakura?**

**¿Qué abra pasado con suyumi?**

**Todas la respuestas y mas preguntas en el próximo cap! No se lo pierdan!!**

**Bueno jeje sii ubo un beso…jeje ¡porfa no me maten! Tenia que ponerlo, además sii eso paso con sasuke y suyumi que pasara con sasuek y sakura eeh!! Bueno nos leemos!! Jeje biie se cuidan muxooo!**


	9. que tanto me quieres?

**Bueno muchisimas grax por leer el cap pasado y por los reviews!! Me algan (bueno también por no haberme matado por lo de el primer besoo XD!!) **

**Que tanto me quieres!?**

**En el cap anterior:**

**-tenten te quiero!-dice el ojiperla con un poco de esfuerzo, la chica solo abre sus ojos como plato!! En ese momento Coco voltea….**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten seguía impactada de el confesa miento que el ojiperla le había dicho, ella no sabía que decir, ni cómo reaccionar a tal suceso, quería escapar, pero a la vez no quería separarse de él. Neji por su parte sintió que Tenten no correspondía el abraso, el se separo de ella y la tomo de sus hombros, la miro fijamente a los ojos, pero tenten desviaba la mirada, la chica estaba completamente atónita. El oji perla se le acerco lentamente y la tomo de sus mejillas, a ese acto tenten abrió aun más sus ojos, neji seguía acercándosele, la chica guiada por sus impulsos se acerco a el de igual manera, sus labios estaban aun más cerca, una canción un poco movida pero con un tema muy acorde a lo que sucedía se escuchaba, la chica empezó a sentir la respiración de neji que se unía a la de ella, pero antes de que se tocaran sus labios, neji salió disparado al suelo por un golpe de puño en su mejilla

-aléjate de mi chica-dice Coco con un tono autoritario mientras veía a neji tirado en el suelo

-neji-la chica corre hacia él para auxiliarlo-estas bien?-neji estaba tirado en el suelo, agarrándose la mejilla que le avían golpeado

-yo invite primero a tenten, y tu no pudiste, te pido que mientras no esté cerca de ella no trates de aprovecharte-dice Coco con su mismo tono de voz, mientras lo veía con rabia. Neji se levanta lentamente. La castaña solo lo mira tristemente-ahora que vas a hacer?

-neji-repite tenten

-tenten-dice neji-lo siento, creo que me precipite mucho, perdona si te herí en tus sentimiento, también siento que no me puedas corresponder mis sentimientos, pero-levanta la mirada hacia Coco-no puedo dejar que esto se quede asi- neji hace una pocison como si fuera a hacer un "yuqueen"

-con que asi estamos-Coco hace una posición de pele similar a la de box. Esperaron unos minutos y al mismo tiempo los dos corrieron el uno contra el otro, a punto de darse un golpe, tenten reacciona ante eso, para inmediatamente, corre hacia el centro en medio de ellos dos (si ia se tipo sakura Naruto ii sasuke) , neji alcanzo a frenar su ataque, Coco no alcanzo a frenar y…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**¿Qué pasara con tenten?**

**¿coco alcanzara a frenar o la golpeara?**

**¿con quién se quedara tenten?**

**Todas las respuestas a continuación (perdón tenia que hacer eso, continuemos)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Coco desvió su ataque aun lado de tenten, evitando golpearla. El chico salió disparado, por el impulso al baño de mujeres, que no quedaba my cerca de ahí, entrando por la puerta

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-se escucho un enorme grito. Del jutsu sexy-dije que nadie entraba a este baño hasta que Naruto cumpliera su promesa…………..-grito mientras solo se veía como coco salía disparado de adentro de baño de mujeres hacia fuera y contra la mesa de ponches

-uuuuuh! Eso debió dolerle-dice kakashi mientras veía todo lo que sucedía

-por que diablo hiso eso mi jutsu-dice Naruto a un lado del baño de mujeres. El jutsu sale de baño a ver como había quedado el chico que la interrumpió, giro la cabeza y miro a Naruto recargado en la pared de aun lado de la puerta del baño

-narutooo!!-dice la rubia mientras lo veía

-aah! Hola-contesta el chico

-parece que has cumplido tu promesa y has permanecido a mi lado, muy bien te daré otra oportunidad

-a bueno yo….

Lo toma del brazo y lo lleva al centro de la pista-muy bien no se diga mas vámonos-dice la chica

-noo! Espera noooo-dice el rubio desesperado y se empieza a morderse el brazo

-naruto-dice con una voz sensual- no estarás mordiéndote el brazo para así quitártelo y escapar de mi verdad??

-nooo jamás jeje, solo lo hago porque tengo comezón jeje-dice nervios

-a bueno-dice toda inocente-entonces vámonos- y lo jala del brazo a bailar, mientras Naruto solo empezaba a llorar!! (forma anime)

Mientras tanto neji se le acercaba a tenten, la castaña coloco sus manos en su pecho al ver que el oji perla se le acercaba. La chica no se atrevía a hablar, las palabras no le salían de la boca, al igual que a neji, pero el chico hiso un esfuerzo e intento hablar

-tenten yo….

-no digas mas-dice la chica muy seria-no es que no correspondiera tus sentimientos, sino que-hiso una pausa, tomo aire y continuo-me quede atónita a lo que me avías dicho y no sabía cómo reaccionar, bueno a todo esto-neji baja la mirada, no quería escuchar su respuesta, ya que pensaba que era un mala noticia-te quiero (quiero, quiero, quiero)- las palabras de tenten sonaban en la cabeza de neji como eco, (eco, eco, eco iia bueno le sigo), el ojiperla se le acerco a ella con una cara de felicidad, tente lo espero con los brazos abiertos, se abrazaron, se separaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos con una gran ternura, se acercaron lentamente el uno con el otro, tente se detuvo un poco pero después sintió los labios de neji en los suyos, su ojos se serraron lentamente, y mientras menos lo esperaba ya estaban besándose, era algo que jamás avían sentido ninguno de ellos, una sensación cálida, llena de alegrías, se oían los ángeles cantar (exagero), después de un minuto se separaron- ah!-exclamo la castaña- es cierto Coco

-si-dice neji. Ambos corrieron a la mesa de ponches, pero cuando llegaron ya no estaba Coco y curiosamente la mesa estaba como si no ubiera ocurrido nada-pero que

--

-ya podemos bailar!!-vuelve a repetir Ino con el mismo enojo

-ie-contesta shino

-mmmmm! ya me estoy cansando de esto-dice enojada-debí haber venido con otra persona-se para de su asiento enojada

-no puedes irte

-por que no?

-pues en este momento eres mi pareja y las reglas dicen que tienen que quedarte con migo te guste o no!-fue la fría respuesta del chico insecto. Ino explotaba en llamas, estaba arta, cansada y le dolia el trasero de tanto estar sentada

-no me boy a detener- e intenta irse, pero, shino la sujeta del brazo y con la cabeza le dice que no, ino vuelve a su lugar-de acuerdo pero espero que sea pronto lo del baile

--

Hinata seguía intentando bailar con kiba, pero la chica estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar en aquel rubio que abia cautivado su mirada desde el primer momento en que lo vio (ke cursi soy)

-Hinata,-dice kiba-estas bien? Te he visto algo distraída,

-aa…..eto….-empieza a balbucear un poco-no, estoy bien, solo necesito ir al baño desde hace media hora-dice algo desesperada

-y por que no fuiste cuando me dijiste?-dice kiba con una gota en su nuca

-bueno… fue por que….la pareja de Naruto-kun…..

-bueno creo que entiendo, intenta ir otra ve….-pero antes de que terminara Hinata ya estaba corriendo a la puerta del baño nuevamente-a… Hinata….-dice con una gotita-aaaa!-grita

Hinata fue al baño tranquilamente (alfin)

-parece que la pareja de Naruto-kun ya se fue-dice Hinata saliendo del baño de mujeres, tenia la cabeza abajo, ya que se estaba acomodando el vestido

-Hinata-la llaman, la oji perla levanta la cabeza para ver a ese chico, el cual se le empezaba a acercar lentamente, con una mirada tan tierna (CREO KE IA SABEN KIEN ES)

-Na…Naruto-kun-dice la chica nerviosa mientras retrocedía un poco

-eto….yo….necesito hablar contigo-dice el rubio mientras seguía caminando a ella, después acelero el paso (Naruto), la chica estaba nerviosa, iba a tener nuevamente a Naruto cerca de ella. Cuando Naruto llego a tocarla de los hombros, la chica explotaba de nervios, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, después Naruto se le acerco a su rostro, Hinata hiso una mueca, después quería alejarse de el, pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba besándose con Naruto……

Continuara…..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Por fin Naruto se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos pero**

**¿Qué pasara después?**

**Lo sabrán en este momento**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-dice una voz familiar, Naruto y Hinata dejaron de besarse para ver quien los interrumpía

-o no- dice Hinata sorprendida

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Les jura que ahora si ia termine!! Jeje ahora van las preguntas**

**¿Quién será la persona que los interrumpió?**

**¿sera kiba o sexy no jutsu de Naruto?**

**APUESTAS….**

**¿de ahora en adelante que pasara con tenten ii neji?**

**¿Por qué no sake a sasuke y a sakura?**

**¿dejare de hacer preguntas sin sentido algún dia?**

**Casi todas las respuestas ii muchas mas preguntas absurdas en el proxiiimo!! Biie**

**Grax por leerlo porfis dejen muuxxos comentarios sii okas biie a todos ii miles de besooos! XD!!**


	10. ¡problemas!

**Grax por todititos los reviews ii bueno la votación fue muii reñida!! (Mentira) jeje era un poco obvio no? Jeje pero el ganador es: tin tin tin!! Sexy no jutsuu!! Ii todos ganaron el siguiente premio: seguir viendo mi fic!! ESO ES un privilegio muy deseado, jeje dejare mis mensadas ii continuare con este penúltimo cap……**

**¡Problemas!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-dice una voz familiar, Naruto y Hinata dejaron de besarse para ver quien los interrumpía**

**-o no- dice Hinata sorprendida**

-jajaja- rie el rubio nervioso, después le sigue Hinata, y hasta el último el jutsu sexy. Todos comenzaron a reír como si nada hubiera pasado, parecía haber tanta felicidad pero…

-esto no es gracioso- dijo el jutsu sexy cortando la risa de los dos-que diablos hacías con esa…esa….cosa-replico enfurecida, y la señalo con el dedo-no cumpliste tu promesa, traidor

-amm….eto…..creo que deberíamos sentarnos a discutirlo-dice el rubio para tranquilizar las cosas, pero no funciona, la rubia ardía en llamas de celos,

-YA ES TARDE!!-grita la rubia, mientras se dirige a él para darle en buen golpe, pero decidió cambiar su dirección a la ojiperla- LA BOY A GOLPEAR TAN DURO QUE TE VA A DOLER A TI!!

Naruto se dio cuenta hacia donde iba dirigido el golpe, rápidamente reacciono y se puso en medio de las dos, la ojiperla cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero cuando los abrió se encontró con la espalda del rubio que sostenía la mano del jutsu

-pero…que haces Naruto-dice la chica intentado es escapara

-me puedes humillar, pasar un mal momento, golpear, mandar, humillar, pero-cambia su voz a muy serio-a Hinata no la tocas-al oir eso la chica abrió sus ojos como plato y dijo

-Na…Naruto- sonrió. Naruto volteo a ver si estaba bien y miro su deslumbrante sonrisa, nunca la había visto sonreír de ese modo, se veía tan hermosa, el rubio solo correspondió la sonrisa

- ya basta-dice la jutsu. Le da un gancho en la mejilla, el rubio salió disparado al suelo, pero este se levanto rápidamente del suelo al ver que la jutsu sexy se dirigía con el puño cerrado hacia Hinata

-Hinata-grito el rubio, mientras se dirigía hacia ella para parar el golpe, pero no llego, por que rápidamente Hinata reacciono y pudo esquivar ese golpe con facilidad para después contra atacar 

con un "Yukeen". Obviamente el jutsu sexy desapareció al instante, eso causo un gran susto en la ojiperla

-aaaaaaaaaa!!-grita la chica-yo…..yo…..mate…..la mate……-decía con temor

-no, no –dice el rubio acercándose a ella-es que bueno, no era del todo humana!!-se agarro la nuca con sus manos y después comenzó a reír, después Hinata le siguió con la risa, otra risa se involucro, pero los dos chicos estaban tan perdidos en sus risas que no se dieron cuenta hasta que…

-eso ya no es divertido-dice la otra voz que empezó a reírse con ellos

-ka…kakashi-sensei jeje, ho…Hola-dice el rubio nervioso-que está haciendo jeje jeje

-creo que violaste una regla-dice el peligris

-eto…que regla?

-perdiste a tu pareja, y además tenias que venir con una pareja humana no con un kage, por eso aras el doble del trabajo comunitario-dice sonriendo

-NANI!!-grito-pe….pe….pero!!

-reglas son reglas, Na ru to!-kakashi lo dice en forma pausada, y después desapareció con un puff!!

-eh!!, no espera, kakashi-sensei, regrese-gritaba el rubio desesperadamente

-Na….Naruto-dice la chica con timidez, el rubio voltea hacia ella-gomen-Hinata deja de mirarlo a los ojos para luego mirar al suelo, para pensar en lo que le había hecho a su amado.

Naruto sonrió, se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente, la tomo de sus manos, la acerco a su pecho hasta el punto en que sus cuerpos estaban ya juntos , sintiendo el calor de cada uno

-Hinata-dice el rubio mientras la abrasaba- no te puedo culpar por esto, fue mi culpa por no poderte invitar en un principio-al oir eso, Hinata abrió sus ojos como palto, después cerro sus ojos, y se quedo en los brazos de su amado durante un gran tiempo

--

En el otro lado del salón, shikamaru se quedo sentado, esperando a que en algún momento regresara su pareja, pero obviamente sus esperanzas eran nulas, le empezó a dar tanta pereza, sus parpados empezaron a ponerse pesados, al grado de quedarse dormido.

Temari vio al chico profundamente dormido, lo miro por unos segundo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, puedo unos ojos de "niña mala", en su mano tenía un vaso de ponche, el cual lo arrojo a 

la cara de shikamaru, el chico despertó rápidamente a tal impacto, moviéndose rápidamente y cayéndose de la cilla. Temari no puedo evitar el no reírse de cómo había reaccionado el chico

-hey no te burles-dice el chico aun tirado en el suelo

-jajaja….es que…..jajaja….fue muy….puff!-no se le entendía nada, fue tan gracioso la caída de ese chico, que jamás en la vida la había visto reír así-ah, ah!-suspira la chica intentando controlarse

-parece que te diviertes-dice el chico levantándose rápidamente del suelo, en forma de sarcasmo

-si-respondió secamente-bueno en realidad no eh bailado con nadie desde que empezó esto

-y ¿quieres que te saque a bailar o algo por el estilo?

-no, pero ya que insistes- Temari lo jala del brazo hasta la pista de baile en la cual ya hacían muy pocas parejas

-hey, espera!! No….

Las plegarias del chico no funcionaron, Temari lo saco a bailar por un buen rato

--

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hinata seguían abrazados, esperando que nadie los interrumpiera, pero (mala suerte), cuando menos lo pensaban alguien jalo del hombro a Naruto

-hey que te sucede-dice el rubio

-mmm, Naruto-dice el chico que lo había jalado

-aa….eto…hola…..Iruka-sensei jeje-contesta Naruto

-me di cuenta de que hiciste trampa, ¿verdad?-dice el profesor enfurecido

-amm….eto….se podría decir-dice el chico rascándose la nuca con las manos

-bueno ya que confesaste, te are un castigo pequeño

-pero ya tengo uno-respondió asustado

-pero este es por engañar-le dice Iruka a Naruto. Lo toma del brazo y lo jala hasta la salida diciéndole-te quedaras afuera del baile por tus acciones

-quuuueeee!! Noooo espere-replicaba el rubio mientras era jalado por su sensei. Hinata se preocupo, ahora que por fin estaba con la persona que más admiraba era interrumpida

-Na…Naruto-dice la ojiperla mientras los sigue

A Naruto lo sacan del baile Iruka se puso en medio de la puerta, la cual era de cristal. Hinata se inca en donde estaba Naruto, pero eran separados por un cristal, Hinata puso su mano en el crista, Naruto hiso lo mismo en el lugar donde la puso su amada. El rubio le hace una señal a Hinata de que se quite, Hinata la obedece, se hace un lado, el rubio, con su puño, rompe una pequeña parte del cristal, perfecta para que su mano con la de Hinata se llegaran a tocar. Y así permanecieron por toda la fiesta…..

--

Sasuke seguía buscando a sakura, para darle una explicación razonable pero ¿Por qué la explicación? Si ella no era su pareja, pero aun así, a lo largo del tiempo que había convivido con ella, recordó varios momento que había convivido con ella, pero una imagen se le vino a la mente, la noche que quedaron atrapados en la cueva, la cara de sakura asustada, y al final la cara de sakura triste, sin vida, cuando le había dicho que ya tenía pareja. Pero ahora creo que era mas que una compañera de equipo, mucho más que una molestia.

Sasuke siguió caminado, hasta que abrió una puerta, dentro de ella había un pequeño balcón que dejaba ver un poco de la aldea de konoha

-yo no recuerdo que hubiera esto en la academia!-dice Sasuke mientras dirigía su mirada por todo el balcón, hasta que su mirada choco con la espalda de una pelirosa-te encontré-dice el peli negro sin que escuchara Sakura….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿Qué ara Sasuke ahora que enco0ntro a Sakura?**

**¿Qué ara Sakura cuando vea a Sasuke?**

**¿Qué pasara ahora con la pareja de NaruHina?**

**¿Quiénes aran el trabajo comunitario?**

**TODAS LA RESPUESTA EN NUESTRO ULTIMO CAPITULO NO SE LO BALLAN A PERDER….. que va a pasar todo lo que esperamos desde el comienzo del fic!! Un SasuSaku!! Uaha!! XD!! Nos leemos, dejen muuuuchos reviews! biie**


	11. al fin te encontre cap final

**Arigato por todos los reviws!! Me encantaron, bueno solo les dio ke muchas grax por apoyarme a lo largo de la historia jaja bueno aki les va este ultimo cap…TT-TT KE triste quise alargarlo pero iia no pude jeje bueno los dejo…..**

**Nota: (devi averla echo en un principio del fic pero mejor tarde ke nunca) Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su creado cuyo nombre olvide por ahora... no… iia me acorde ****Masashi Kishimoto. XD!!**

**Al fin te encontré**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**-yo no recuerdo que hubiera esto en la academia!-dice Sasuke mientras dirigía su mirada por todo el balcón, hasta que su mirada choco con la espalda de una pelirosa-te encontré-dice el peli negro sin que escuchara Sakura….**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hay esta la chica que estaba buscando, la que quería decirle una explicación de por qué el beso. Se intento acercar a ella, intentándole decir _¡hola!,_ pero las palabras no le salían se, separo, miro a sus pies, pero desde cuando le costaba mucho saludar a alguien?, a Uchiha sasuke, pero ahora….

-sasuke-se escucho una voz, sasuke levanta su cabeza, resulto ser sakura, la miro muy detenidamente, aun sus ojos estaban rojos, tenía un leve sonrojo de haber llorado y algunas lagrimas le salían de sus grandes ojos verdes (que exagerada soy jeje)

-sa…sakura-dijo en voz baja

La chica se limpia sus lagrimas y dice-que…que haces aquí?

-solo estaba explorando-se acerca a ella-este lugar nunca lo había visto en la academia-llego hasta acomodarse aun lado de la pelirosa

-bueno….este lugar….era uno de mis favoritos-dice la pelirosa enrojecida, al ver que su adorado Sasuke estaba a un lado de ella-cuando las personas me molestaban por mi frente, yo venía aquí a relajarme(**piensa sakura: que raro me esta hablando como si nada hubiera pasado) **

-entiendo

Se quedaron por un momento mirando la aldea de konoha, aun seguía la noche, asi que todas las casas estaban en penumbras. Sakura se quedo mirando un lugar en especial, el bosque donde quedaron perdidos "él y ella", suelta una pequeña risa

-de que te ríes?-pregunta el pelinegro

-no, de nada. Es solo que, recordé cuando nos perdimos en el bosque-dice Sakura sonriendo

-A sí, lo recuerdo-nuevamente la imágenes de las diferentes caras de sakura se aparecieron en la mente del Uchiha (_**piensa Sasuke: pero que estoy pensando)  
**_

_**-**_sasuke-dice Sakura interrumpiendo los pensamientos de el peli negro- no tienes que explicarme absolutamente nada sobre el beso

-pero…_**(Sasuke piensa: es como si me estuviera leyendo la mente, como lo adivino, pero aun asi, no quiero verla llorar nuevamente)**_

-no, tal vez tu lo hiciste por que a ti te gusta ella-no pudo contenerlo las lagrimas le empezaron a brotar como lluvia, solo que se intentaba controlar-bueno-dice sakura-lo que paso, paso, no?-dice con un intento de sonreír.

Sasuke se da cuenta, bajo su mirada, después puso una cara toda seria, se acerco a ella, la tomo del brazo y le empezó a gritar

-yo no quería darle ese estúpido beso, ella me lo dio de sorpresa, si!-dice el pelinegro, con sus mismos ojos de arrogancia, y un tono autoritario

-sasuke me lastimas-dice la chica, mirándolo a los ojos, después comprendió que decía la verdad

El chico la jalo más hacia el, a su pecho, al lugar donde se escuchaba su corazón, la abrazo fuertemente, el corazón de sasuke empezó a palpitar muy rápido, tal vez estaba nervioso, jamás se había sentido así, ni en una misión, este era otro tipo de emoción. Sakura abrió a sus ojos como plato, pero después empezó a llorar cuando escucho las palabras del Uchiha

-gome-dice Sasuke muy seguro-no pensé que te afectara tanto y la verdad, la verdadera razón por la que no te invite al baile fue porque….-trago saliva, hiso una pequeña pausa, respiro profundamente y…-yo…. Estaba ….muy nervioso

_**(Sakura piensa: no lo entiendo, Sasuke acepto que tenía miedo. en ninguna misión, siempre se mostro tan seguro y ahora me dice que esta nervioso)**_

-yo… jamás había…invitado a una chica-dijo con extrema dificultad-y suyumi, ella solo…

Sakura le puso el dedo en la boca diciéndole que ya no hablara, perece que con eso estaba conforme

-te dije que no me dieras una explicación-dice la chica, sasuke solo sonrió

Sasuke quito la mano de la chica de su boca, se acerco a ella lentamente, sakura simplemente cerro sus ojos, se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar, pero, lo único que sintió fue una calidez en su frente. Los labios de Sasuke. Aunque ella se decepciono un poco, porque pensó que el beso era en la boca.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****..**

**jajajajajaja...(mas risa)  
**

**Que pensaron que iba a ser en la boca pues, No0o!!**

**Jaja todavía no…..XD!! ups...  
**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

-pero eso porque?-pregunto sakura

-bueno es que escuche de un rubio que tú querías que te diera un bezo en la frente(recuerden cap 3 de Naruto normal)-sakura sonrió, no puedo evitarlo, empezó a llorar de felicidad. Sasuke solo sonrió y la abrazo aun mas fuerte

--

-oye-dice shikamaru

-que!-contesta Temari

-esta canción va muy lenta

-si lo se

-y porque tengo que estar tan pegado a ti

-por que asi va la canción-dice Temari algo enojada

-y porque mi mano esta en tu cintura, y la otra alrededor de tu cuello

-por que asi se baila la canción

-pero…

-oye deja de quejarte, es un baile, baila y ya

-mmm, que problemático-dice shikamaru, desvía un poco su mirada y luego dice-te….vez….bien

-eh!, que dijiste…

-no nada-desvía aun más la mirada, para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba rojo como tomate

-Estas rojo-dijo Temari-te sientes mal?-pregunto tocando su frente. Shikamaru quito su mano de su frente

-estoy bien-contesto

-oye shikamaru….-el chico voltea-me besarías (que directa)-el chico se quedo blanco, atónito, después reacciono

-queee!!, estas….-la miro-que…-miro otra vez sus ojos, se sonrojo- ah!, que problemática-Temari se acerco a el y lo abrazo, mientras seguían bailando

-era una broma…-dijo y siguieron bailando

--

Sasuke y sakura seguían abrazados, Sasuke se despega de ella, la mira, después dirige su mirada a su reloj, ya eran las 5:59, estaba a punto de amanecer.

-que sucede-dice la pelirosa mirándolo. Sasuke no respondió-sa..suke-dice pausado cuando siente que se está acercando

Sasuke, tímido, se va acercando a ella, muy lentamente la toma de una mejilla y la acaricia con su dedo pulgar. Sakura cierra los ojos para sentir la calidez de la mano de Sasuke. Sasuke la fue acercando a él, lentamente, en realidad no sabía lo que hacía, su cuerpo reaccionaba por si mismo, era su sentimiento de tener a la peli rosa en sus labios. Sakura se dejo guiar por el, tímida también, ya que tal vez este iba a ser su primer beso. Sus latidos de sus corazones se escuchaban, cada vez que se acercaban mas, palpitaban más rápido, sus respiraciones se empezaron a juntar hasta hacerse una solo y al momento de que salió el sol, "él y ella" ya estaban besándose. El chongo de sakura, por el viento, se desato, dejando que su cabello sea agitado por el aire. Sasuke solo cerro su ojos fuertemente y la abrazo aun cuando seguían besándose (casi vomito de lo cursi XD!broma)

Total, la fiesta termino con nuevas parejas, nuevos amores, nuevos besos, y tal vez nuevos problemas. Al otro dia a las 10:00 a.m., se encontraban todos los gennin reunidos, desvelados y cansados, los anfitriones de la fiesta de ayer (osea: kakashi, kurenai, Iruka y Gay) estaban enfrente de ellos

-mmm…parece que todos van a hacer trabajo comunitario, no pasaron esta misión-dice kakashi con un tono de superioridad-muy bien empezaran en este momento a hacer el trabajo comunitario

-aaaah! Que problemático, yo no quería involucrarme en esto-dice shikamaru

-si- dice Naruto

-esperen, todavía no termino, los únicos que no lo van a hacer son Shino e Ino

-sii-grita Ino

-pero ellos porque?-replica el rubio

-por que ellos cumplieron todas las reglas Naruto

-pero si no bailaron y era la primera regla-dice el rubio

-si bailaron….

**Flash back….**

**-ya podemos bailar-dice Ino enojada**

**-hai-contesto shino**

**Esto ocurrió antes del beso de Naruto y Hinata**

…**fin flash back………………………..**

-aaa que remedio a trabajar-dice el rubio

Todos comenzaron a trabajar para todas las tiendas, mientras Ino solo se burlaba de todos, neji y Tenten solo cruzaban sus miradas y se sonrojaban, no compartieron palabras. Naruto buscaba a Hinata, pero ella tan avergonzada se escondía de él. Sasuke y sakura solo compartían sonrisas y miradas y uno que otro "_hola"_. Unas horas mas tarde….

-bueno a todo esto creo que se me olvida algo-dice Naruto

-sii….agr agr….creo que si Naruto-kun-dice una voz de fatiga y enojo. El susodicho voltea y se llevo una sorpresa

-aaa….eto…hola….cejo….no, no…lee-san jeje como estas?-dice el rubio todo nervioso rascandose la nuca

-ahora si soy lee-san!-dice enojadísimo

-hola Naruto-dice coco apenas llegando-hola lee-san-se espera unos segundos y reacciona-LEE-SAN!!

-al fin me recuerdan eeh!!-dice el cejotas acercándose a ellos- y tu Coco, me abandonaste!!

-a eto….tengo una buena escusa, solo déjame decirte-dice Naruto intentando salvar su vida

-si, igual yo-dice coco muye nervioso y retrocediendo

-YA ES TARDE-grita lee, después los empieza a perseguir por toda Konoha

-piedad…-dice Naruto mientras corría por su vida

-NI LO SUEÑES-contesta lee

Gay-sensei los mira muy extrañados, frunce el seño, después levanta su mano y hace el signo de victoria-bien lee, ese es el espíritu de la juventud……

**FIN…**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****...**

**Bueno que les pareció mii ultimo cap… iio espero ke les haya gustado, espero que todas las preguntas hayan sido contestadas, perdón sii está un poco largo, pero es que iia era el final…jaja grax por apoyarme en este fic…. Muchas grax….ahora los invito… retirarse de aki, pero antes kiero muchos reviws muajajaja (es broma, espeto lo de los reviws) bueno nos leemos en mis siguiente historia…. Ok biie se cuidan ok…**

**Nota: soy mala haciendo finales dehecho es el segundo que hago jeje XD!**


End file.
